The Temper Theory
by clarione
Summary: —Walaupun kemarin, esok dan lusa berubah abadi, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah ke mana pun. Hanya ada kita, dan waktu yang membeku. / RivaMika. JanEre, EruRico. Psycho-Pass!AU.
1. Prelude to The Fiery Night

Semuanya familiar.

Levi tidak asing dengan malam, dengan hujan, dengan air yang menggenang di lubang-lubang jalan, dengan pencahayaan remang-remang di gang-gang yang ia lewati sambil mengendap-ngendap dengan _Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System_ (atau yang lebih dikenal dengan 45-MW-TRG Dominator) yang telah kokoh di genggamannya. Ia tidak asing dengan senjata itu, sebuah pistol bermodel futuristik yang mampu membaca data psikologis (lebih dikenal dengan nama _Psycho_-_Pass_) dengan hanya membidikkannya ke target incaran, biasanya manusia, tetapi benda bergerak lain pun bukanlah pengecualian. Senjata ini membaca data, kemudian mengirimkannya ke sebuah master sistem untuk dikalkulasi. Ketika apa yang dikatakan data melebihi tahap tertentu yang diperbolehkan (mengindikasikan bahwa target secara mental tidak stabil, dan terlihat cenderung akan melakukan percobaan kejahatan dan kriminal) senjata ini akan mengatakan kepada pemiliknya apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap sang Target.

Dan sekarang, sang Target sedang berusaha Levi lacak di tengah guyuran hujan, di antara tumpukkan peti-peti kemas raksasa di pelabuhan. Lebih dari itu, ia mati-matian mencari sosok ramping dengan mata abu-abu teduh namun selalu memancarkan intensitas sepanas api, yang akhir-akhir ini meredup karena hal yang selalu Levi takutkan. Meredup karena dunia mereka yang terlalu indah, cantik, seperti boneka pelastik.

Ia berlari kembali.

Kemudian Levi menemukannya, dua dari mereka. Sang Target kriminal kini tengah berdiri di tepi pelabuhan, langsung terpampang hamparan laut. Dan dihadapannya, seseorang yang keberadaannya selalu Levi butuhkan melebihi apa pun berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, _Dominator_ tergenggam di tangannya yang terkulai di samping tubuh. Rambut hitam sebahunya menutupi wajahnya, basah diterpa hujan. Setelan serba hitam dari mulai blazer yang ia tutupi dengan jaket biru khusus Inspektur hingga rok span selutut yang ia pakai menempel erat ke tubuhnya.

"Mikasa," Levi berbisik, arus dingin menjalar di dadanya. "Apa apa denganmu?"

Tetapi ia memiliki hal yang lebih mendesak. Levi mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya. _Dominator_-nya terbidik ke arah sang Target. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang ia ikat ke belakang.

"Permisi, Nona." Levi berkata. Dan, oh, betapa ia membenci prosedur basa-basi ini. "Bolehkah aku mengukur _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu?"

Targetnya yang gemetaran dari kepala hingga kaki mundur selangkah. Levi menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'.

Pria bersetelan serba hitam itu mengangkat _Dominator_-nya, membidik sang Target lebih baik. Mata Levi bersinar dengan cahaya biru metalik.

Kemudian senjata itu mulai berbicara kepada Levi, dengan suara wanita robotik yang familiar. Seiring dengan kata-kata yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya, berbagai panel holografik muncul di penglihatan Levi, data yang ditunjukkan Dominator. Dan lagi, hanya Levi yang bisa melihatnya. "Crime Coefficient_ melebihi 150. Ia target untuk aksi penangkapan. Pengaman akan dilepaskan. Mode penangkapan adalah _Non_-_Lethal Paralizer_."_

Levi berdecak. "Tidak bagus. Kutebak _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu sangat keruh sekarang ini, aku bertaruh warnanya seperti lumpur."

"Menjauh!" sang Target memekik. "Kau dan senjata terkutukmu tidak berhak menghakimiku!"

Levi menghembuskan napas, berkata acuh tak acuh. "Nona, Kautahu? Mereka berkata bila _Dominator_ adalah mata Sybil. Dan system yang menguasai kota ini telah memutuskan dirimu sebagai ancaman. Aku membencinya sama sepertimu, tetapi Sybil telah mengatakan pengadilannya. Tidak ada yang bisa kau maupun aku lakukan untuk mendebatnya. Jika _Dominator_-ku berkata tembak, maka aku akan menembak."

Sang Target mundur semakin jauh, namun, ketika akhirnya ia berhenti, ia tertawa. Tawa yang begitu Levi benci. Tawa seorang psikopat. "Sybil? Mata Sybil kaubilang? Sistem yang membaca _Psycho_-_Pass_-ku lewat mainan konyol di tanganmu? Menghitung _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku seolah apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku adalah data kemudian menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan terhadapku setelahnya? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku tidak akan lagi tunduk kepada sistem semacam itu! Tidak akan!"

Levi menurunkan _Dominator_-nya, merilekskan tubuh, mengurangi ancaman yang menguar dari sosoknya. Orang-orang berkata bila sesuatu yang paling mematikan dari diri Levi bukanlah keahliannya untuk melumpuhkan musuh, tetapi aura membunuh yang terkadang bisa memojokkan penjahat paling kejam hingga ke hati. Levi tidak mempercayainya, baginya itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap, tetapi kemudian orang-orang mengerut.

Tetapi, tidak ada ruginya mendengar saran sesekali.

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan?" Levi mengambil langkah pertama mendekati sang Target. "Kau tidak akan tunduk kepada sistem, lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelahnya? Ke mana kau akan pergi? _Street_ _Scanner_, Kamera Pengintai di setiap sudut bangunan, satelit pemantau, semuanya terhubung dan dikendalikan Sybil. Tidak ada tempat di negara ini untuk seseorang yang menentang Sybil. Jadi menyerahlah sehingga aku bisa membawamu ke tahanan dengan damai."

"Kenapa kalian harus menahanku?" suara sang Target bergetar, melengking tajam. "Karena angka _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku? Begitu cara kalian bekerja, bukan? Pindai _Crime_ _Coefficient_-nya, laporkan kepada Sybil, biarkan Sybil yang menghakimi. DAN APA?" ia menjerit. "_Psycho_-_Pass_, _Psycho_-_Hazard_, omong kosong! Tetapi, yeah, jika itu memang cara kalian, aku tidak bisa protes." Levi melihatnya menyeringai. "Sistem kalian berlaku bagi semua orang bukan, kalau begitu Nona Inspektur ini juga bukan pengecualian."

Levi mengerutkan dahi, matanya beralih dari sang Target ke perempuan di hadapannya, kemudian kepada sang Target kembali. "Apa yang sedang kaurencanakan?"

Sang Target tertawa kembali. "Pindai saja _Crime_ _Coefficient_-nya, Pak. Kau akan tahu."

Levi mematung sejenak.

Kemudian, dengan ngeri, ia membidik perempuan di hadapannya, yang masih diam dan menunduk seperti yang ia tunjukkan di awal.

_Dominator_-nya mulai berbicara kembali. "Crime Coefficient _melebihi_ _180_ …"

Levi merasa semua udara meninggalkan paru-parunya. Seisi dadanya terasa begitu dingin ketika secara refleks mulutnya membentuk kata, "Tidak,"

_Dominator_-nya masih belum selesai, _"Inspektur terdaftar di _Crime Investigation Department_. Ia adalah target dalam situasi khusus. Pengaman akan dilepaskan. Bidik dengan tenang dan lumpuhkan target secara total. "_

Levi menurunkan _Dominator_-nya tergesa-gesa, "Tidak, Mikasa …"

Ada gelak tawa kembali. "Tidak adil, bukan? Tetapi seperti apa katamu tadi, kita harus tunduk kepada Sybil. Maka kau harus meringkus Nona ini juga."

Levi membeku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?" sebuah jeda. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mati saja …"

Levi melihat sang Target mengeluarkan _remote_ kecil dari dalam saku mantelnya. Dan Levi menyadari bahwa ia terlambat.

Sang Target menekan tombol di benda segiempat itu, kemudian ada cahaya putih yang membutakan, sebelum peti-peti kemas di atas kepalanya meledak dimakan gulungan api raksasa.

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<p>

Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobochi, Naoyoshi Shiotani

I take nothing for making this work. All credits are dedicated to the respected creators above. No Trademark Infringement is intended.

.

_(In a world with too much beauty, for some reason I can't see the light_—_Abnormalize_ translation lyric, performed by Ling Tosite Sigure, Psycho-Pass's 1st opening song)

* * *

><p><span><em>London City, 09.59. sepuluh jam sebelum ledakan<em>

* * *

><p>Adalah bunyi ritme konstan alarm digital yang membangunkan Mikasa Ackerman. Ia membuka mata. Dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan oleh perempuan di awal dua puluhan itu, bahkan ketika ia masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, akan ada partikel-partikel holografik yang mengambil bentuk tepat di atas kepala sang Inspektur muda.<p>

_Home_ _Automation_. Walaupun ia telah akrab dengan sistem itu selama tiga tahun masa sewa apartemennya, Mikasa masih tidak bisa mengidentifikasi bentuk dari makhluk hologram yang kini melayang di langit-langit kamar. Ia terlihat seperti kucing hitam transparan dengan mata hijau menyala, namun bagian bawah tubuhnya dipenuhi tentakel. _Well_, semenjak penciptanya merancangnya dalam format animasi, ia terlihat tidak terlalu menakutkan.

"Selamat pagi," sang hologram menyapa dengan suara robotiknya yang monoton. Mikasa memang mengaturnya demikian, ia tidak suka segala hal yang terlalu ceria. "Ini pukul 10.00 di hari senin, 15 Juli 2149. Warna _Psycho_-_Pass_ Miss Mikasa Ackerman pagi ini adalah biru muda. Selamat menjalani hari yang menyenangkan dengan pikiran Anda yang gemilang."

"Selamat pagi, Katy." Mikasa balas menyapa begitu ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memijat pelipis, mengusir pening yang timbul akibat kekurangan jam tidur selama beberapa malam terakhir. "Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Hingga pukul 14.00 nanti Anda bebas tugas, Miss. Setelah itu Anda akan menjalankan shift Anda di MWPSB (_Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau_) hingga pukul 24.00 tepat."

Mikasa menarik napas panjang. "Ah, tidak ada yang istimewa, sepertinya."

"Apa pilihan dekorasi ruangan dan sarapan Anda hari ini, Miss?" Katy masih melayang di atas kepala Mikasa.

"_Baliness_ _Ethnic_ _Hotel_," jawab sang Inspektur. "Dan aku ingin makan masakan Jepang rendah kalori untuk sarapan, kurasa."

"Dimengerti, Miss." Seluruh permukaan kamar Mikasa menyala begitu Katy selesai bicara, dan ruangan tidur sang Inspektur muda yang tadinya datar dengan hanya berwarna hitam dan putih kini berganti menjadi nuansa tropis dengan perabotan dan dekorasi serba etnik, hanya tipuan hologram, tentu saja. Tipuan yang benar-benar bagus hingga tidak terlihat seperti tipuan. "Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak," Mikasa menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk kering dari lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Itu saja, Katy. Aku akan menemuimu lagi di ruang makan nanti."

* * *

><p>Ia hidup di zaman yang mudah, Mikasa berpikir ketika kucuran air dingin membasahi tubuhnya, mengirim arus segar yang mengusir rasa kantuk terakhir di pagi hari. Ia hidup di dunia tanpa stress, tanpa kejahatan, di sebuah dunia ideal di mana hanya ada kemakmuran dan manusia bisa hidup bahagia semau mereka. Contoh kecilnya adalah sistem seperti Katy. <em>Home<em> _Automation_. Setiap rumah memiliki program yang diperuntukkan untuk membantu urusan rumah tangga. Katy adalah kepala program yang mengatur _Home_ _Automation_, mengendalikan semua perangkat elektronik bergelombang radio dengan hanya perintah sederhana dari Mikasa.

Ia hidup di masa puncak kejayaan teknologi, di mana tidak mustahil untuk mengukur dan menganalisa keadaan mental, kepribadian, bakat, hingga ke kemungkinan bila seseorang akan melakukan tindakan kriminal secara instan dengan menginstal sebuah alat ke dalam tubuh setiap penduduk ketika mereka lahir. Dunia di mana ketetapan pikiran seorang manusia dan kecondongan kepribadian mereka dapat dihitung. Hasil semua kecenderungan itu dicatat dan dijaga. Dan hitungan angka yang digunakan untuk menilai jiwa seseorang itu diberi nama _Psycho_-_Pass_.

Sebuah master program membaca semua _Psycho_-_Pass_ aktif, memantau semua aktifitas mental penduduk, membaca semua potensi baik-buruknya seseorang lewat pikiran mereka. Sistem itu dinamakan Sybil.

Singkatnya, Sybil mengatur kehidupan mereka. Sybil pulalah yang membuat Mikasa mengambil pekerjaan sebagai Inspektur di CID (_Criminal Investigation Department_) di biro keamanan publik London, satu di antara jenis pekerjaan yang Sybil anggap cocok dengan Mikasa. _Well_, sebenarnya Mikasa bisa bekerja di segala departemen, Sybil sendiri memastikan hal itu. Tetapi ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk memilih pekerjaan di MWPSB, alasan yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima.

Saudara angkatnya, Eren Jaeger, adalah salah seorang _Enforcer_ di MWPSB. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Istilah _Enforcer_ sendiri tidak memiliki makna yang agung seperti kedengarannya. _Enforcer_ adalah detektif, sama seperti Inspektur. Yang menjadi persoalan adalah 'siapa' saja _Enforcer_ ini, dan bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi seorang _Enforcer_.

_Enforcer_ adalah sebutan untuk seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_ (seseorang yang memiliki potensi kriminal tersembunyi, dan ya, Sybil bisa membacanya) yang angka _Crime_ _Coefficient_ _Index_ (Penunjuk Koefisien Kejahatan)-nya mencapai level yang tidak bisa ditolerir (tebak siapa yang menghitung? Ya. Sybil) tanpa kemungkinan untuk bisa pulih, walaupun dengan menjalani terapi pemulihan mental. Menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_ artinya ia harus dijauhkan dari publik. Sybil menjamin kehidupan yang aman bagi penduduk, dan seseorang dengan _Crime_ _Coefficient_ di atas normal adalah ancaman.

Saudara angkatnya telah divonis sebagai seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_, sejak lahir.

Normalnya, seseorang dicap sebagai _Latent_ _Criminal_ ketika keadaan mendesak mentalnya hingga _Crime_ _Coefficient_-nya naik melampaui batas yang diperbolehkan, bisa ditimbulkan stress, depresi, atau tekanan mental lainnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Eren. Ia _memang_ terlahir sebagai seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_.

Dan satu-satunya jalan agar seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_ bisa kembali ke publik dan menjadi bagian dari sistem sosial adalah dengan menjadi seorang _Enforcer_, mengabdikan dirinya untuk masyarakat, menjadi penegak kebenaran. _Well_, tidak semua _Latent_ _Criminal_ bisa menjadi _Enforcer_, tentu saja. Sybil membaca potensi mereka. Dan mereka yang tidak berpotensi akan menghabiskan seumur hidup mereka di tempat rehabilitasi, atau _dilenyapkan_, itu harfiah.

Puji Tuhan Eren memiliki potensi itu, dan ia bisa kembali ke masyarakat setelah menjalani lima tahun masa rehabilitasi, mengikuti pelatihan dua tahun setelahnya, dan menjadi _Enforcer_ di usia dua puluh tahun.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa membuat Mikasa tinggal diam. Lebih mengkhawatirkan dari angka _Coefficient_ _Crime_-nya, kecerobohan Eren dan kecenderungannya untuk mencemplungkan diri ke dalam bahaya membuat Mikasa cemas melebihi apa pun. Karena itulah ia harus tetap berdekatan dengan pemuda itu, untuk menjaganya tetap aman, dan hidup.

Dan ketika Sybil menyarankan profesi Inspektur kepadanya, Mikasa mengambilnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus menempatkan Eren sebagai bawahannya (_Enforcer_ bekerja di bawah komando dan wewenang Inspektur), dan ia tahu persis, Eren tidak menyukai hal itu.

Tetapi Mikasa adalah tipe keras kepala, sikap tidak bersahabat yang Eren tunjukkan setelahnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya mundur. Lagi pula Mikasa tahu benar mengapa Eren bersikap demikian. Bukan karena iri. Saudaranya hanya tidak suka melihat Mikasa mengambil pekerjaan yang beresiko dan penuh bahaya. Ketika kecil Eren pernah membuat janji, ia akan selalu melindungi Mikasa, dan fakta bahwa justru kebalikannya yang terjadi tidak lantas membuat Eren senang, tentu saja.

Mikasa menghembuskan napas lelah, mematikan keran _shower_ dan mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di ujung kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Sang Inspektur CID memakan sarapannya, sama sekali tidak antusias. Nyatanya ia bosan dengan makanan instan yang <em>Home<em> _Automation_-nya sediakan. Katy tidak menyiapkannya langsung, tentu saja. Ada mesin pembuat makanan di dapurnya. Katy hanya tinggal menjalankan programnya.

Mikasa mengakuinya, walaupun dia bukan juru masak ulung, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menandingi masakan yang dibuat dengan tangan. Terutama buatan mendiang ibu angkatnya yang dulu tinggal di Cardiff.

"Katy, nyalakan berita untukku. Ramalan cuaca." katanya, sembari membetulkan posisi handuk di kepalanya yang basah. Ia mendengar Katy menurut, dan sebuah layar hologram muncul di udara, melayang di atas meja dapur.

Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan wanita cantik bersetelan di layar. Mengetahui bahwa nanti malam akan turun hujan lebat sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

><p>Bayangan di cerminnya menatapnya balik, memperlihatkan Mikasa yang telah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam polos namun modis yang ia pakai di atasnya, juga rok span selutut berwarna senada. Rambut hitam sebahunya telah ia sisir rapi, wajahnya dipoles <em>make<em>-_up_ tipis. Hanya tinggal memakai pantofel, dan ia siap berangkat menuju gedung MWPSB, menjalankan tugas kesehariannya sebagai Inspektur di sana.

Kemudian, _Suitcase_ _Box_—alat komunikasi mirip arloji—yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya berbunyi dengan nyala kelap-kelip lampu biru. Muncul kotak hologram kecil dengan simbol telepon klasik dan deretan tulisan berbunyi '_Enforcer_ _Levi_ _Rivaille's_ _Calling'_. Mikasa menyentuhnya lembut, dan layar hologram yang lebih besar muncul setelahnya.

Sebuah potret lelaki bertampang ketus terpampang di sudut kiri layar, juga deretan informasi biodata di panel sebelahnya. Mikasa mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, kemudian menunggu sang Pemanggil membalas. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus untuk menghubungiku sekarang, Levi."

Grafik _equalizer_ pembaca nada _Suitcase_ _Box_ bergerak naik turun begitu suara rendah khas yang dikenal Mikasa dengan baik mengalun, "Aku punya alasan bagus, beberapa. Pertama, kita adalah atasan dan bawahan. Kedua, kautahu benar jika seseorang sepertiku tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran sendirian, bahkan untuk sekedar berangkat ke tempat kerja. _"_

Mikasa terdiam.

"Kau belum berangkat, 'kan? Aku butuh tumpangan ke MWPSB. Dan kita perlu bicara."

Mikasa memutus sambungan, mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lelah, kemudian menyambar tas tangannya yang ia taruh di atas meja rias.

* * *

><p>Lima menit menunggu di parkiran, sebelum akhirnya seseorang muncul dari balik gang, berjalan mendekati SUV hitam di mana Mikasa sekarang berada. Sang Inspektur menekan tombol pembuka kunci di panel layar sentuh di setir mobilnya. Kaca jendelanya yang gelap menurun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok bersetelan hitam yang ia pakai secara serampangan. Jasnya tidak ia kancingkan, satu kancing paling atas di kemeja putihnya ia sisakan, dan dasi merah darahnya ia biarkan terpasang longgar di kerah.<p>

"Masuk," katanya.

Yang membuat Mikasa mengerutkan dahi, pria itu malah berjalan memutari mobilnya, membuka pintu di samping kursi pengemudi (kursi yang kini Mikasa tempati) dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Pindah, biar aku yang mengemudi."

Mikasa menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya protes, namun menurut. Tatapannya ia paku kedepan, lengannya ia sidekapkan di dada.

Pria di sebelahnya mendengus. "Ternyata kau serius dengan ucapanmu tentang tidak akan sudi menatapku lagi, sedihnya."

Mikasa bertekad untuk tetap bungkam, hingga hidungnya mencium aroma menyengat tembakau yang menguar. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pria di sebelahnya, mengernyit ketika mendapatinya tengah menempelkan ujung batang rokok yang setengah habis ke mulutnya.

Mikasa mendesis. "Kau merokok lagi?"

Sepasang mata biru tumpul balik menatapnya. Mata yang terlihat tajam bahkan ketika pemiliknya tidak berniat untuk membuatnya demikian. Ia bergumam tidak jelas, mengiyakan, sembari mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan kembali, membelokkan kemudi untuk kembali memacu SUV-nya melaju di jalan raya. "Seperti yang kaulihat."

Mikasa membuka mulut, berbagai macam omelan sudah siap ia lontarkan. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia menelan semuanya kembali, kemudian menimpali dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin. "Kupikir kecanduanmu sudah sembuh setelah terapi, nyatanya kebiasaan burukmu masih belum hilang. Kau payah, Levi."

"Kebiasaan susah dihilangkan," timpal sang Pria, Levi Rivaille, itu namanya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak mempunyai motivasi untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ini."

Sang Inspektur mendengus. "Tidakkah ada di antara _kekasih_-_kekasihmu _yang bisa memberimu motivasi?"

Levi menghembuskan napas, meniup asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya, menyisir rambut hitam gelapnya dengan jari. "Tidak, mereka tidak mau repot mengurusi kesehatanku selama mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku." Ia menjawab enteng, mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka tidak sepertimu."

Mikasa mendeliknya tajam. "Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

Levi balas menatapnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau kujawab 'iya'?"

Mikasa tersenyum, dengan cara yang ia buat sesarkastik mungkin, menghiraukan panas yang kini menjalar di pipinya. "Kau pria pendek brengsek …"

"Dan kau jatuh cinta kepada pria pendek brengsek ini, dan malangnya," Levi menatap kemudi, kemudian menjejalkan rokoknya yang telah habis ke asbak di _dashboard_. "Si Pria Pendek Berengsek ini juga jatuh cinta kepada wanita dingin keras kepala di sebelahnya."

Hening. Hingga Mikasa memutuskan untuk mengambil napas panjang, "Cara yang payah untuk meminta rujuk." Katanya, tersenyum pahit.

Levi mengangkat bahu, "Setidaknya aku telah mencoba."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana hasil konsultasinya?"<p>

Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit yang mulai mendung, kembali ke Levi yang kini mengaktifkan sistem kemudi otomatis kendaraannya, menghisap batang rokoknya yang ke dua.

Mikasa menghela napas. "Jadi ini kegiatanmu setelah kita putus? Menguntit gerak-gerikku?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," Levi menjawab. "Aku seorang detektif."

"Aku juga," Mikasa menimpali sengit. "Walaupun tidak seveteran dirimu."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Levi mengulang pertanyaannya, menghiraukan sikap ofensif Mikasa. "Aku khawatir."

Mikasa memejamkan mata, mengingat sesi-sesi pertemuannya dengan psikiater beberapa minggu kebelakang. "Bagus," ia menjawab, kemudian tertawa hampa, menyadari tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong saat ini. "Tidak bagus, sebenarnya. Aku di ujung tanduk, Levi."

Levi menatapnya, terlihat begitu genting hingga ia berhenti menghisap rokoknya. "Seberapa buruk?"

Mikasa meliriknya, tersenyum tanpa harus membuatnya terlihat sarkastik. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?" ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Levi, karena pria itu kini menyentuh jemari Mikasa dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Seminggu yang lalu warna _Psycho_-_Pass_-ku keruh, dan _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku mendekati 100. Terapi yang diberikan psikiater membantuku stabil kembali, tetapi aku ragu ini akan berlangsung lama. Aku terus berpikir—"

"—Kalau begitu berhentilah berpikir." Levi memotong. "Jangan berakhir seperti diriku, Mikasa."

Nada suara Levi memaksa Mikasa untuk menatap pria itu tepat di mata. _Jangan berakhir seperti diriku_ … ia pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama persis sebelumnya. Dari orang yang berbeda. Dari Eren.

Mikasa tidak tahu apakah ia harus menganggap hal ini lucu atau ironis. Ia mendapat peringatan yang sama, dari sama-sama _Enforcer_. Maksud dari peringatan mereka mudah ditebak, mereka tidak ingin Mikasa mengalami nasib yang sama dengan apa yang menimpa dua pria paling penting dalam kehidupannya. Mereka tidak ingin _Crime_ _Coefficient_ Mikasa melonjak ke tahap berbahaya, di atas segalanya, mereka tidak ingin Mikasa menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_.

Tetapi beban yang menekan mental Mikasa akhir-akhir ini membuatnya ragu, apakah ia bisa menjaga pikirannya tetap bersih dengan level stres yang tidak stabil.

"Jadi, kau mulai _'mempertanyakan hal'_," kata Levi. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, mungkin Eren juga telah melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu, bahwa bekerja di MWPSB hanya akan mengotori pikiranmu dengan segala kasus kriminal itu. Bekerja di CID di mana kau berurusan dengan kejahatan setiap waktu bukanlah cara yang bagus untuk menjaga mentalmu tetap stabil."

Mikasa menarik napas panjang. "Aku baru setahun menjadi Inspektur, mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa—"

"—Ini bukan soal kau terbiasa atau tidak, kriminalitas bukanlah hal yang bisa kaupatok kadar toleransinya." Levi menukas, matanya terpaku lekat kepada Mikasa. "Semua kejahatan itu kejam, ringan atau berat, dan akan semakin buruk seiring dengan semakin lama kau berurusan dengannya. Dengan mempelajari bagaimana kejahatan tercipta, bagaimana motif di balik siapa pun itu yang melakukannya, kau hanya akan menemui kebusukan dan kebusukan. Dan hati manusia bukanlah sistem konstan seperti apa yang para ilmuwan kita ciptakan. Hati manusia tidak bisa diterka, apa yang kita rasakan tidak bisa diatur seperti _Home_ _Automation_. Hati kita _merasakan_. Yah, kecuali jika kau makhluk berdarah dingin."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk menjadi seorang detektif, sungguh." Mikasa menggenggam jemari yang menyentuhnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, Mikasa. Yang menjadi persoalan adalah sistem yang kini mengatur kita." Levi mengambil jeda. "Coba ceritakan apa pendapatmu tentang Sybil."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Sybil? Sistem yang mengatur kehidupan di negara ini?"

"Terlalu mengatur, lebih tepatnya." Rivaille meralat. "Sybil yang menawarimu pekerjaan ini, bukan? Menurutnya pekerjaan ini cocok untukmu—tidak, menurutnya pekerjaan ini _pantas_ denganmu. Awalnya Sybil juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Dengan membaca potensiku lewat _Psycho_-_Pass_, juga menimbang hasil tesku, Sybil menawarkan pekerjaan ini untukku. Begitu juga orang lain dengan profesi mereka. Tetapi," Rivaille menarik napas. "Tidak perahkah kau berpikir jika seseorang mempunyai profesi impian selain apa yang disarankan Sybil kepadanya?"

Mikasa mengingat teman baiknya, Mina Carolina, yang menangis semalaman di apartemennya setelah menerima pesan dari Sybil di _Suitcase_ _Box_-nya. Ia ingin bekerja di Departemen Tinggi, tetapi Sybil merekomendasikan pekerjaan yang dinilai hanya cocok dengan kompetensinya. Pekerja kantor, urusan administrasi.

"Ya, di negara ini Sybil mengatur segalanya, bahkan Perdana Menteri pun tidak menjabat karena aspirasi rakyat, tetapi karena Sybil yang memilihnya. Sybil adalah hukum—tidak, Sybil adalah Tuhan." Levi mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, pahit. "Ketika aku menyadari hal itu, aku juga mulai mempertanyakan hal. Dan ketika kau mulai mempertanyakan hal, secara naluri kau mulai mencoba memilah mana yang baik dan buruk. Tetapi, ketika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, ketika kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau anggap benar, kau tidak akan sampai di mana pun, kecuali mempertanyakan hal lagi, tidak berujung, seperti terjebak dalam lingkaran setan. Lalu, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu, warna _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu mengeruh, _Crime_ _Coefficient_-mu naik, dan dengan cepat kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang harus sistem singkirkan. Menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_. Itulah yang tepatnya terjadi kepadaku."

Benar. Mikasa tahu sejarah mantan kekasihnya. Levi awalnya adalah seorang Inspektur CID, sama sepertinya. Tetapi, karena satu hal—Mikasa tidak tahu apa persisnya, dan tidak sempat mencari tahu karena hubungan mereka terlanjur memburuk setelahnya—_Crime_ _Coefficient_ Levi naik ke tahap yang tidak bisa dipulihkan, menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_, dan pada akhirnya, menjadi seorang _Enforcer_.

"Dan sekarang inilah aku, seseorang yang tidak diinginkan sistem, seorang kriminal, hanya karena _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku naik gila-gilaan." Levi terkekeh, hampa. "Mereka berkata _Enforcer_ adalah sekumpulan orang rusak yang diizinkan keluar untuk sebuah tujuan, untuk memberangus kriminal lain, ketika seharusnya kami di isolasi karena Sybil mengatakan demikian. Kami adalah anjing pemburu. Kami adalah hewan buas yang digunakan untuk memburu hewan buas, menangani pekerjaan kotor seperti membunuh target kriminal untuk kalian para Inspektur, pemilik kami."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian seperti itu," Mikasa menukas cepat-cepat. "Saudaraku adalah salah satu dari kalian, dan—" Mikasa merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, "—Dan aku tidak akan melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang kuanggap anjing peliharaan."

Levi menatapnya lagi, kemudian tersenyum dan mendengus bersamaan. "Kau jelas tahu bagaimana cara menaikkan _mood_-ku, Nona Inspektur. Seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_."

Mikasa tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh menyesalinya sesukamu, tetapi itu tidak akan merubah fakta jika kita telah putus."

Levi berdecak. "Iya, terserah kau saja." Katanya datar, "Aku hanya berpesan supaya kau lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak. Pikirkan hanya hal yang menyenangkan saja. Jalani kehidupan yang bahagia dengan tuntunan Sybil."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas panjang. "Bukan hal yang mudah, tetapi akan kucoba."

Levi mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang kondisiku kepada Eren."

* * *

><p><span><em>High Ministry Department Building, 13.45. 6 jam sebelum ledakan<em>

* * *

><p>Departemen Keamanan menempati lantai 21 di gedung Kementrian. Mikasa dan Levi kini tengah berada di dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke sana, saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.<p>

Begitu mereka mencapai koridor, mereka sepakat untuk mengambil arah yang berbeda. Mikasa langsung mengambil jalan menuju ruang pantau tempatnya bertugas, sementara Levi, ia tahu benar, tengah menuju ruang kepala biro keamanan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia dan kepala Biro, Erwin Smith, adalah teman dekat, walaupun status Levi saat ini sebagai seorang _Enforcer_ dipermasalahkan sistem jika ia terus menjalin hubungan yang bersifat sentimental dengan atasannya. Levi hanya cukup membuat alasan jika ia hanya mengikuti tuntutan profesionalisme.

Tetapi Mikasa tahu benar, alasan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kompleks.

Alasan yang membuat Mikasa cemburu setengah mati.

Dulu, Levi dan Erwin Smith adalah sepasang kekasih. Levi telah terbuka mengenai orientasinya kepada Mikasa di awal hubungan mereka. Mikasa bisa menerimanya, ia tahu hal semacam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu di masa sekarang. Dan keterbukaan Levi justru memberinya kepercayaan. Ia tahu Levi mencintainya. Mikasa adalah wanita pertama yang lelaki itu cintai. Dan Levi membuktikannya.

Tetapi suatu malam di beberapa minggu terakhir memutarbalikkan segalanya, ketika Mikasa melihat Levi di sebuah bar, berciuman, dengan seorang pemuda.

Seketika Mikasa tahu, bahwa selama ini ia hanya mengejar mimpi yang delusional.

Setelahnya mereka berbicara empat mata, jujur dari hati ke hati. Levi meminta kesempatan ke dua, tetapi Mikasa tahu jika ia menuruti pemintaan sang _Enforcer_, ia hanya akan menambah tekanan batin kepada Levi, juga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Alasan sejujurnya, Mikasa takut. Ia takut Levi tidak bisa sepenuhnya mencintainya. Dan jalan terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan ketika itu adalah mengakhiri hubungan mereka, membiarkan Levi bebas dengan keiinginannya sendiri.

Setelahnya, _Crime Coefficient _Mikasa melonjak. Stres karena pekerjaan memang pemicunya, tetapi bohong jika ia mengatakan gagalnya hubungannya dengan Levi tidak punya andil sama sekali.

Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, dan mendapati punggung Levi yang kian menjauh.

* * *

><p>Ruangan tempatnya bekerja adalah sebuah bilik yang dipenuhi meja-meja titanium dan monitor-monitor besar yang terpasang di setiap unit. Masing-masing meja diperuntukkan untuk semua Inspektur dan <em>Enforcer<em>. Mikasa melihat dua dari mereka, duduk di sisi berseberangan, saling membelakangi. Yang satu adalah pemuda berambut sewarna jerami, perawakannya tinggi tegap, ramping, namun otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan baik, setelan biru gelap yang ia pakai tidak terlalu menyembunyikannya.

Yang satunya lagi adalah saudaranya, Eren Jaeger, dengan postur tubuh tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pemuda di belakangnya. Ia terlihat tengah mengacak rambut cokelat gelapnya dengan jari, matanya terpaku kepada monitor di hadapannya. Bermain _game_.

"Oh, _Man_," Mikasa melihat Eren menghempaskan punggung ke kursi, lengannya terkulai ke samping, kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit. "Aku bosan sekali."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali," pemuda di belakang Eren berkata, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari katalog otomotif yang tengah ia buka halaman per halamannya. "Cari kegiatan lain, hibur dirimu sendiri. Jangan menggangguku."

Eren mendecih. "Sok penting lagi," ia menggerutu. "Hey, Muka Kuda, cepat hi—"

Kata-kata Eren terpotong ketika akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaan Mikasa di sekitarnya. Mereka bertatapan sekilas, dan Mikasa melihat jika Eren masih acuh tak acuh kepadanya, mata hijaunya masih terasa dingin untuknya. Pemuda itu membuang muka, bahkan sebelum Mikasa sempat melempar senyum kepadanya.

Mikasa menghela napas.

"Kauingin aku melakukan ap—oh, hai, Mikasa!"

Sang Inspektur menatap pemuda yang kini tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Hai, Jean." Mikasa balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jean itu mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kaulihat, kami santai sepanjang waktu. Si Dungu ini malah bermain _game_ seharian." Ia menunjuk Eren, yang dibalas oleh si rambut cokelat dengan delikan garang. "Akhir-akhir ini keadaan berlangsung damai, tidak ada tanda-tanda fluktuasi _Psycho_-_Pass_ yang berarti, orang-orang terlihat bahagia, betapa indahnya." Jean meludahkan kalimat terakhirnya getir. Mikasa bisa mengerti sarkasme yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sarkasme seorang _Enforcer_. "Kau sudah datang, jadi kurasa kami sudah bisa pulang." Jean menggeliat, meregangkan tangan di atas kepalanya. "_Shift_ hari ini berakhir dengan tenang."

Mikasa mengangguk kecil, menaruh tas tangannya di mejanya. "Hm, kau dan Eren bisa pulang. Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Inspektur Rico."

"Kemungkinan besar dia sedang berada di ruangan _Chief_ Erwin," jawab Jean. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, selamat bertugas." Jean memberinya hormat dengan tangan sembari nyengir lebar. "Hey, Eren! Cepat benahi barang-barangmu! Kita pulang."

Eren berdecak. "Sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku?" ia meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Kemudian ia berlalu, tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Mikasa.

Sang Inspektur menarik napas panjang.

_Aku tidak apa-apa_. Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _Ini bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, cepat atau lambat Eren akan mengerti. _

_Sebisa mungkin hindari stress dan konflik batin yang bisa menekan mentalmu. Sebagai Psikiater aku hanya bisa memberi nasehat, selebihnya terserah kepadamu, Mikasa … _

Mikasa meraih kursinya, duduk dengan tidak nyaman sembari membuka tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan botol kaca berisi kapsul-kapsul putih dari dalamnya.

_Aku sarankan kau untuk sering-sering bermeditasi, dan aku akan memberimu resep, perhatikan dosisnya…_

Ia tersenyum pahit, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan tepatnya ia mulai bergantung kepada obat penenang.

* * *

><p><em>15.01. Lima jam sebelum ledakan<em>

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Kangen nulis buat RivaMika, hoho …. Ga tahan buat nulis ini setelah selesai nonton Psyco-Pass maraton sampai episode terakhir.<p>

Tadinya mau buat OS. Tapi setelah dikerjakan ternyata panjang banget. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk jadi twoshots. Chapter 2-nya sedang dikerjakan, mungkin 3-4 hari lagi bisa selesai.

Um, semoga yang belum nonton Psycho-Pass bisa ngerti apa yang saya tulis di sini, ya? Saya udah berusaha supaya bisa dimengerti, tapi ga tahu hasilnya gimana wkwkw

Kritik dan sarannya selalu saya nanti.

Sampai jumpa xD

Lembang, 02/02/2014

Clarione


	2. Killing Seconds

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobochi, Naoyoshi Shiotani

I take nothing for making this work. All credits are dedicated to the respected creators above. No Trademark Infringement is intended.

_(Cause I feel I can always show my everything to you—Out of Control Lyric by Nothing's Carved in Stone, Psycho-Pass 2__nd__ opening song)_

* * *

><p><strong>14.05. Enam Jam sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekarang, ketika Levi memikirkannya kembali, ia telah begitu terbiasa dengan gedung MWPSB. Ia bisa pergi ke mana pun tanpa perlu memikirkan arah, kakinya menuntunnya seolah mereka mempunyai pemikiran sendiri.<p>

Tiga belas tahun menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini ternyata meninggalkan bekas, Levi bahkan telah menganggapnya sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Baginya, bekerja di CID dan menjadi seorang detektif adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri. Levi diciptakan untuk profesi ini, ia tahu. Entah itu takdir, kehendak Tuhan (jika memang ada) atau karena Sybil yang menginginkannya demikian. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang pemburu. Intuisinya setajam hewan buas. Kemampuannya melacak mengagumkan.

Satu-satunya kekurangan yang mungkin Levi punya hanyalah fakta jika ia tidak pandai berurusan dengan hati. Yah, ia bahkan ragu jika dirinya memiliki hati.

Ia tahu ia telah melukai hati seseorang, dan hingga saat ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi dirinya sendiri.

Yang bisa ia pikirkan dan lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha agar tidak menyakiti lebih jauh. Levi tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu, bagaimana harus bersikap terhadapnya saat ini.

Terhadap Mikasa Ackerman. Si Kuat dan Si Rapuh. Levi tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang Inspektur berdarah oriental. Bagaimana ia tersenyum (fenomena langka), bagaimana matanya hidup ketika berhasil menyambung rantai di setiap kasus yang ia tangani, bagaimana ia bergerak ketika buruannya ia temukan, begitu halus namun di saat bersamaan mematikan. Levi tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan semua hal itu, riwayat hidupnya tidak menyebutkan ia pernah mengikuti pelatihan semacam ini. Mungkin bakat alam, Levi berspekulasi.

Tetapi, kini api tengah memakan hatinya.

Levi menghembuskan napas, ia kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu geser baja. Ia tekan tombol yang tertanam di dinding, dua lempengnya menggeser terbuka.

Sang _Enforcer_ disambut ruangan Kepala Biro CID yang berpenerangan tenang, berfurnitur serba minimalis, meja kerja besar ada di tengah ruangan. Ada Erwin Smith di baliknya, sosok tinggi besar berambut pirang yang ia tata rapi, setelan abu-abu gelap melengkapi penampilan mengesankannya. Dua wanita berdiri di seberangnya, yang satu berkacamata bundar dan berambut pirang platina sebahu, ia memakai setelan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Mikasa pakai hari ini. Yang satu lagi tinggi dan ramping, ia memakai jas panjang berwarna putih di atas celana jeans hitam ketat. Rambut cokelat gelapnya ia ikat ke belakang.

Rico Brzenska dan Ymir Adrik. Inspektur veteran dan _Crime_ _Analyst_ CID. Rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

"Ho, _Ravioli_ datang." Itu Ymir, dengan suaranya yang selalu terdengar mengejek, walaupun sang Pemilik tidak berniat mengesankannya demikian. Ia melambaikan tangan singkat ke arah Levi. "Kau masih terlihat suram seperti biasanya, Levi."

"Hm, aku butuh setumpukan Poundsterling untuk menghidupkan hariku, Ymir ...," Levi menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Oh, kita tahu persis apa yang kaubutuhkan, Sir." Ymir menyeringai sembari berkacak pinggang. "Cinta. Cinta yang hangat."

Levi mendengus, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kalau begitu maukah kau memberiku beberapa, _Miss_ _Analyst?"_

Ymir terkekeh. "Penggoda. Tipikalmu sekali, _Ravioli_. Tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan seseorang ber-_gender_ sepertimu."

"Aku tahu, walaupun aku menelanjangi tubuhku sendiri saat ini kau tidak akan pernah melirikku. Oh, aku terluka," kata Rivaille, sama sekali tanpa emosi. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum ini? Lanjutkan, _please_. Jangan terganggu dengan kehadiranku."

"_Nah_, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai, _Chief_ sudah mendapatkan laporanku." Ymir mengibas tangannya malas, kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. "Kalau kau sudah datang maka Mikasa juga, bukan?" Ymir menghadiahinya seringai, percampuran antara licik dan jahil. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya hari ini."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian mendengus meremehkan. "Semoga beruntung."

Tawa Ymir mengalun begitu pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan ia menghilang di balik lorong.

Rico Brzenska menyilangkan lengan di dada, menatap Levi terang-terangan. Erwin Smith melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja lengannya ia topangkan di dagu.

"Apa?" Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Melihat humor di wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak," Erwin menyanggah. "Bukan apa-apa, Levi. Jangan dipikirkan. Menyambung pertanyaanmu tadi, aku dan Rico tengah membahas rencana penambahan _Enforcer_ untuk timmu. Kau dan Mikasa jelas butuh tambahan orang."

"Hm," Rico menimpali. "Walaupun kalian bisa menutupinya dengan keahlian yang aku tidak ragukan kredibilitasnya, tetapi kalian tetap butuh tenaga pendukung. Aku punya Eren dan Jean, mereka jelas membantu banyak."

Levi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, kedua lengannya ia rentangkan di puncaknya. "Aku tidak keberatan," katanya. "Hanya saja mencari seorang _Enforcer_ tidak semudah kedengarannya, lebih baik cari Inspektur baru saja. Aku tidak keberatan bekerja di bawah wewenang dua orang."

Erwin Smith menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tetap butuh keseimbangan, Levi. Dan itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kita menemukan seorang _Enforcer_ lagi untuk kalian."

"Masalahnya, Erwin," Levi menyergah. "Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi _Enforcer_. Kau bisa melatih seseorang menjadi Inspektur, tetapi tidak dengan _Enforcer_." Ia menatap pria bermata biru itu lekat. "Kami _terlahir_, Erwin. Kami ditakdirkan. Kami tidak dibentuk. Menemukan potensi Eren dan Jean adalah sebuah keberuntungan ketika aku belum menjadi _aku_ yang sekarang, dulu. Aku beruntung menemukan butir berlian kecil di tumpukan gunung kerikil."

Hening. Hingga Rico memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara. "Tetapi rencana penambahan ini tidak akan ditarik mundur, aku akan memikirkan cara lain." Ia melirik _suitcase_-_box_-nya. "_Well_, sepertinya _shift_-ku sudah berakhir sejak lama. Jean dan Eren pasti telah menunggu. Aku pamit, Erwin, Levi."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Rico."

Jumlah orang di ruangan itu berkurang kembali.

Hanya tinggal Erwin dan Levi.

Suara tik-tok jam klasik di dinding ruangan terdengar jelas.

Levi berbicara terlebih dulu, ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan menunjukkannya kepada Erwin. "Bolehkah?"

Erwin mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu, tetapi kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok."

Levi mulai menyulut ujung gulungan tembakaunya dengan pemantik perak. "Hm, seseorang juga mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa saat yang lalu."

Erwin terkekeh. "Dilihat dari suramnya auramu saat ini, aku kira-kira bisa menebak siapa '_seseorang'_ itu."

Levi menyeringai, menghembuskan segumpal asap putih dari mulutnya. _"Man, those women definitely have a way to drive men insane."_

"_That's why they call them 'Women'_ …" Erwin tertawa."Kau boleh menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi, anggap saja aku konsultan, bukan mantan pacar."

Levi terbatuk. Erwin tertawa semakin kentara.

"Kau bedebah," Levi mengutuk, "Jika ia mendengarmu saat ini dia akan mengirimiku tatapan mematikan setiap waktu."

Erwin berdeham kecil. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Levi menurunkan lengannya dari puncak punggung sofa, menyilangkannya di dada. "Kami putus—tidak, sebelumnya kami bertengkar, kemudian aku mabuk, dan mencium seorang pemuda di bar tanpa kusadari, dan entah bagaimana caranya Mikasa bisa ada di sana. Kemudian Mikasa memutuskanku."

Erwin mengangkat alis. "Terdengar begitu bodoh. Tipikalmu."

Levi mengangguk. "Aku kurang peka terhadap suasana hatinya saat itu, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya bertengkar jika pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang gila hingga membayangkan seorang pemuda ingusan sebagai dirinya."

Erwin bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Mikasa sedang tertekan?"

"Hm," Levi mengangguk sekali. "Dan aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya sekarang. Mendapat kabar jika _Psycho_-_Pass_-nya berfluktuasi saja sudah membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya tidur."

"Itu menjelaskan kantung hitam di bawah matamu."

Levi menarik napas panjang, menatap sesuatu yang tidak berarti di satu titik di udara. "Aku sangat takut."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, hingga posisi jarum dan menit di jam dinding klasik milik Erwin mengatakan kepada Levi bahwa ia telah terlalu lama berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku pamit," Levi menjejalkan rokoknya ke asbak di atas meja, kemudian bangkit dari sofanya, kedua lengannya ia masukkan ke saku celana. "Harus kerja. Sampai besok, Erwin. Senang bisa berbincang denganmu."

"Kapan saja," balas Erwin, kemudian menambahkan ketika Levi telah mencapai pintu keluar. "Levi, perhatikan Mikasa baik-baik. Kita tidak ingin kehilangan bakat sepertinya."

Levi memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tentu saja. Lagi pula, dia wanita pertama yang kucintai,"

"Tidak," Erwin menggeleng. "Dia bukan, aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu."

Levi mengerutkan dahi.

Erwin Smith, sang Kepala Biro CID tersenyum lebar. "Dia _personal_ pertama yang kaucintai. Tidak ada manusia di dunia yang bisa membuat seorang Levi Rivaille gusar hingga melakukan hal bodoh, tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Mikasa Ackerman."

Levi mematung, kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan mendengus bersamaan. "Kuharap kau mengatakannya tidak sembari cemburu, Erwin."

Sang Kepala Biro tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Levi tengah membawa dua gelas pelastik <em>espresso<em> panas di tangan, ketika ia mendapati dua pemuda yang ia kenal baik berjalan di koridor di hadapannya. Jean Kirschtein dan Eren Jaeger. Dua _Enforcer_ di bawah wewenang Rico Brzenska. Ia hendak menyapa mereka ketika mendengar nama Mikasa disebut-sebut dalam percakapan yang tengah berlangsung. Menyadari nada suara kurang berkenan yang Eren keluarkan, Levi diam ditempatnya. Ia menunggu mereka lewat di balik tikungan koridor.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu terhadap saudarimu? Jika aku jadi Mikasa aku pasti sudah menelantarkan saudara tidak tahu diri sepertimu." Itu Jean.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu diri?" Eren protes, "Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku. Kautahu sendiri apa alasan dibalik sikapku terhadap Mikasa."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Kau menyayanginya, bukan?"

"Sangat," Eren menjawab. "Tetapi keberadaannya di sini benar-benar membuatku marah. Ia menjadi Inspektur hanya untuk terus berdekatan denganku, untuk memastikanku tetap aman. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima alasannya untuk bergabung dengan CID. Mikasa bisa mendapatkan profesi yang lebih baik dan aman. Ia layak untuk itu. Kenapa harus menjebak dirinya sendiri di tempat busuk bersamaku? Ia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Suatu saat nanti ia mungkin bisa menjadi Perdana Menteri negeri ini."

Levi geli sendiri membayangkan perempuan itu berdiri di balik mimbar dan memberi pidato kenegaraan dengan wajahnya yang sedatar landasan kapal udara.

Jean terlihat mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalian kakak-beradik rumit, aku menyerah. Tetapi kasihan Mikasa kauperlakukan dingin terus menerus."

"Percayalah, aku juga berpikiran begitu, Jean."

Jean menganga. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Kau dan Mikasa memang masokis sejati!"

"Berisik!"

Dua _Enforcer _itu berlalu.

Ia setuju dengan Jean. Memikirkan hubungan kakak-beradik bodoh itu hanya akan membuatmu ikut-ikutan frustasi.

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang Levi lihat ketika melangkahkan kaki ke ruang pantau adalah kapsul-kapsul putih yang bertebaran di lantai. Kemudian ia melihat Mikasa, perempuan itu tengah duduk di kursi meja kerjanya sembari memegang kepala dengan kedua lengannya—tidak, bukan hanya memegang, Mikasa mencengkeramnya begitu erat hingga Levi bisa melihat buku-buku jari tangannya memutih. Tatanan rambutnya rusak dan punggung sang Inspektur bergetar. Levi menaruh gelas-gelas <em>espresso<em>-nya ke meja terdekat dan terburu-buru menghampiri Mikasa.

"Hey, ada apa?" ia menyentuh bahu Mikasa, mengangkat dagunya lembut agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. "Mikasa?"

"Jangan lihat," Mikasa berkata, suaranya bergetar. Jumput rambutnya yang tebal menutupi wajahnya. "_Please_, aku tidak mau kau lihat dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Terlambat," Levi menukas, "Aku terlanjur melihatmu dan aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu jika kau tidak mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi." Levi mendengar bunyi 'krak' teredam begitu ia menggerakan kakinya. Ia melihat serpihan putih di tempat sepatunya menginjak beberapa detik yang lalu. Dahinya berkerut. "Dan benda apa ini?"

"Itu … obat penenang."

Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya.

Hati Levi remuk.

Mikasa berlinang air mata, kedua bola matanya merah. Kulit wajahnya pucat pasi, tidak lagi putih merona seperti yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Lebih dari itu, sinar yang selalu dipancarkan manik abu-abu terang di matanya menumpul, nyaris kosong, Levi hanya bisa melihat lubang hitam ketika menatapnya.

"Psikiater bilang aku akan baik-baik saja jika rutin mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu ketika tertekan," Mikasa melanjutkan, masih terdengar kosong. "Tetapi aku tidak mau meminumnya, aku tidak mau menggantungkan kehidupanku kepada obat-obatan. Aku—" Mikasa tercekat, suaranya mulai melirih. "—Aku punya kehidupan yang normal sebelum ini, aku tidak—"

Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik Mikasa ke dalam rangkulannya, memeluk sang Inspektur erat.

Mikasa menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>16.47. Tiga jam sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata setajam elang Ymir mengamatinya.<p>

Analis Kriminal itu berdiri sambil bersidekap, di belakangnya ada banyak monitor yang tertanam di dinding. "Jadi kau membuatnya pingsan."

Levi melepaskan lengannya dari kepala, menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa menenangkannya, aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk menghentikan _Psycho_-_Pass_-nya berfluktuasi. Ini lebih baik daripada aku harus menembaknya dengan _Paralyzer_."

Ymir mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula segala hal yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya membuat frustasi. Keputusan yang bijak."

Levi mendecih.

Ia melirik sosok di sebelahnya, Mikasa terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas sofa ruangan dinas Ymir, _Comprehensive_ _Analysis_ _Laboratory_, bagian dari MWPSB. Levi memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari karena ruangan ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan di mana ia bisa membaringkan Mikasa, memantau kondisinya sembari menjalankan tugas. Laboraturium ini mempunyai monitor pantau, ia bisa melihat setiap sudut di kota.

Jas Levi ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti bagian atas tubuh Mikasa. Berkali-kali sang _Enforcer_ memeriksa bagian belakang lehernya, takut bagian yang ia pukul beberapa saat lalu menampakkan efek yang tidak diinginkan walaupun Levi telah berhati-hati.

"Bekerja di tempat ini adalah kutukan tersendiri. Benar, bukan?"

Levi menatap Ymir kembali.

Sang Analis kini tengah menyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya. Jika ada perokok yang bisa menyaingi daya tahan Levi terhadap nikotin, maka Ymirlah orangnya.

"Dia mengingatkanku kepadamu, Levi."

"Tetapi dia tidak akan berakhir sepertiku." Sanggah Levi, suaranya pelan namun terasa sekeras batu.

Ymir menghembuskan napas bercampur asap dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak menyalahkannya, mengusut kasus kriminal sembari menjaga pikiranmu tetap bersih sama sulitnya seperti menangkap air dengan jaring. Ini bukan berarti aku meremehkan kapabilitas Mikasa, tetapi apakah sebaiknya ia berhenti saja?"

"Ia tidak akan menurut. Pengidap _Brother_ _Complex_ ini tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari saudaranya tersayang."

"Walaupun ia tahu ini akan beresiko bagi kehidupannya kelak? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Mikasa hidup sebagai seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_. Ia tidak layak."

Levi terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya lagi dan berkata, "Tidak seorang pun layak, Ymir. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar hal itu tidak terjadi."

Kali ini giliran Ymir yang terpaku. "Aku tidak percaya ini, tetapi kau memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta." Ia menyeringai.

Levi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, ini tidak seperti aku belum pernah bermain perasaan dengan seseorang, tetapi segala sesuatu tentangnya terasa … berbeda."

"Itulah mengapa kubilang kau—"

Pencahayaan di Laboraturium Ymir menggelap dan menerang seiring dengan bunyi sirine yang mengalun dari pengeras suara.

"Ah," Sang Analis mengangkat alis. "Tugas memanggilmu, Levi. Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak semujur tim Rico."

* * *

><p><strong>18.15. Dua jam sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi mengepalkan tangan, semakin kemari semakin kuat seiring kemarahannya kepada dirinya sendiri yang semakin membesar dan membesar. Ia tidak mampu menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah Mikasa untuk bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar sirine peringatan ketika seseorang menghubungi CID dengan suara paniknya dan berkata jika seseorang akan meledakkan gedung pelelangan ikan di wilayah pantai London. Perempuan itu keras kepala, dan tidak ada yang bisa Levi lakukan terhadapnya.<p>

Atau mungkin Levi hanya tidak ingin dibenci. Sorot mata Mikasa ketika berkata bila ia tidak akan memaafkan Levi jika ia mencegahnya lebih jauh terasa tidak main-main.

Sekarang bila dipikirkan kembali, Levi merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri untuk mencegah orang yang ia sayangi masuk ke dalam situasi yang bahkan ia sendiri, seorang detektif veteran di CID, tidak tahu akan mengarah ke mana.

_"Buronan memasang tiga bom berdaya ledak tinggi di dalam bangunan,"_ itu suara Ymir yang berbicara dari _suitcase_-_box_ Jean. Pemuda itu dan Eren kini tengah bersamanya di dalam _stasion_ _wagon_, sebuah truk monster berwarna hitam yang ditujukan bagi para _Enforcer_ ketika menlaksanakan tugas di luar gedung MWPSB._ "Aku berhasil memindai keseluruhan gedung dan syukurlah ia memakai bom karbon sehingga bisa dilacak dengan _metal detector_. Satu ada di lantai lima, ruangan ke enam sebelah kiri pintu _elevator_. Dua lagi di ruangan bawah tanah. _Man_, dia mengerti struktur dan fondasi gedung. Ia berniat meruntuhkan gedung dalam satu kali hantam. Dan yang membuat repot adalah ia menahan semua karyawan di dalam gedung, menjadikan mereka sandera."_

"_Another_ _pain_ _in_ _the_ _ass_," ia melihat Jean mengerutkan dahi, kemudian saling tatap dengan Eren. "Lalu siapa tepatnya buruan kita?"

_"Karyawan di pelelangan ikan. Ilse Langnar. 27 tahun. Perempuan. Lajang. Motif pelaku belum diketahui."_

Hening, hingga mereka merasa _paddy_ _wagon_ berhenti bergerak.

_"Sepertinya kalian sudah sampai,"_ kata Ymir. _"Prosedur selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh Rico dan Mikasa, mereka sudah ada di sana sebelum kalian. Semoga beruntung, teman-teman. Aku akan terus _online _untuk memantau dan memberi arahan."_

Levi melihat Mikasa di balikan barisan _Drone_ (polisi robot yang kini tengah disamarkan dengan hologram avatar boneka raksasa) yang tidak henti-hentinya mengulang peringatan untuk penduduk sekitar agar tidak mendekati garis polisi yang membentang di sekeliling gedung. Perempuan itu larut di tengah hujan yang turun deras, memakai jaket biru dengan simbol ular melingkari timbangan, simbol MWPSB. Di hadapannya Rico mengenakan hal serupa. Dua Inspektur itu terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran para _Enforcer_ yang menyeruak kerumunan.

"_Geez_," Jean mendesis. "Rico, bisa lakukan sesuatu terhadap orang-orang penasaran ini? Bukannya aku mendo'akan hal buruk, tetapi jika buruan memutuskan untuk meledakkan bom-nya mereka akan ikut terpanggang."

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu," perempuan berkacamata itu menyambar pengeras suara dari punggung sebuah _Drone_, berjalan ke batas garis polisi dan mengangkat pengeras suaranya ke mulut. Dan berteriak, "ANGKAT BOKONG KALIAN DARI TEMPAT INI, SIALAN! KALIAN DENGAR PEMUDA INI? JIKA PEREMPUAN GILA DI ATAS SERIUS DENGAN UCAPANNYA MAKA KALIAN AKAN PULANG SEBAGAI SARDEN PANGGANG!"

Denging yang menyakitkan telinga mengudara begitu Rico selesai dengan makiannya. Caranya ampuh, kerumunan berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Dia sedang dalam periode bulanannya," Jean mengomentari, bergumam.

"_Mood_ _swing_." Eren mengamini.

Sikap Rico yang keluar dari karakternya sama sekali tidak menggubris Levi, perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada satu orang.

"Hey," ia menyentuh punggung tangan Mikasa. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Dan di bawah cahaya lampu gedung, Levi bisa melihat seberapa pucatnya Mikasa tanpa polesan _make_-_up_ di wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja bekas pukulanmu di leherku masih terasa sedikit sakit."

Levi menyeringai tipis.

"_BRIEFING!"_ suara Rico menggema. "Mari bahas rencana, kita harus membuatnya cepat." Ia membuat gestur agar semua orang mendekat. "Kalian pasti sudah diberitahu Ymir soal bagaimana situasinya. Jadi ini yang akan kita lakukan," Rico menekan kacamatanya ke hidung dengan dua jari. "Kita akan bergerak sebagai dua tim. Tim satu menjinakkan bom dan tim yang lain pergi ke tempat buronan untuk menangkapnya, tetapi semuanya tergantung kepada tim pertama. Pastikan bomnya dinonaktifkan terlebih dahulu."

Ada anggukan dan gumaman persetujuan, kemudian Rico berbicara kembali.

"Aku dan Mikasa telah menentukan persisnya. Untuk penjinak bom, tentu saja kau masuk ke dalam tim itu, Levi. Aku tahu hal ini mudah bagimu. Ada tiga bom, dan yang dua lagi kupercayakan kepada kalian, Jean, Eren."

"_Roger!"_

"Kami para perempuan akan mendekati mangsa dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menangkapnya tanpa membuatnya lecet sedikitpun. BERGERAK!"

* * *

><p><strong>19.06. Satu jam sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Terakhir kali Levi melihat Mikasa adalah ketika mereka berada di ambang pintu masuk gedung. Mikasa terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada saudaranya, tetapi tidak ia lakukan. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti Rico dan Jean masuk ke dalam Elevator, sekali melirik Eren dengan tatapan khawatir, dan sekali meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Levi tidak bisa berkata bila ia menyukainya.<p>

Ia dan Eren mengambil arah sebaliknya. Mereka kini tengah meniti tangga darurat untuk turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Catatan yang diberikan Ymir lewat _suitcase_-_box_ mengatakan jika bagian ini dipergunakan untuk gudang oleh pekerja pelabuhan. Ada lima ruangan, dua bom sasaran mereka ada di ruangan yang berbeda.

Masing-masing membawa _Dominator_ dan satu set obeng berbagai ukuran, alat-alat sederhana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi penentu hidup dan mati.

Intuisi detektif, Levi mulai mempertanyakan hal ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Wanita ini, siapa pun namanya, Levi tidak terlalu ingat, mencurigakan dari segala segi. Bagaimana seorang warga sipil sepertinya bisa 'akrab' dengan bom? Apakah ia memang hanya warga sipil biasa? Dari mana ia mendapatkan benda-benda berbahaya ini? Apakah ia merakitnya sendiri? Catatan riwayat hidupnya yang Ymir berhasil lacak dari Dinas Kependudukan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia pernah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sebelumnya, Sybil berkata jika ia _bersih_. Apakah ia mendapatkannya dari pihak luar? Jika jawabannya iya, maka dari _siapa_?

Perasaan berat yang familiar menggantung di dada Levi. Ia mempunyai firasat jika ia tidak akan menyukai apa pun yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Aku tahu ekspresi wajah itu, pasti kau tengah menyusun 'rantai-rantai' di dalam kepalamu, benar begitu, Kapten?"

Levi terbangun dari pikirannya, mendapati Eren tersenyum kecil di sampingnya. Mereka tengah menyusuri koridor yang menuntun mereka ke ruangan yang mereka cari. "Aku bukan atasanmu lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Eren menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala, berjalan sembari mendongak ke arah langit-langit. "Aku terbiasa memanggilmu kapten, dan kebiasaan susah dihilangkan." Ia melirik Levi kembali. "Lagipula aku berhutang budi kepadamu. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku mungkin masih menghabiskan waktuku di tempat kejam itu, tidak bisa melihat dunia. Jadi setidaknya izinkan aku untuk terus memanggilmu kapten sebagai pengingat jika aku tidak bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

Levi mendengus. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan, Bocah. Tetapi fakta jika kita berada di level yang sama tidak bisa mengubah apa pun."

Eren terkekeh. "Kapten, apa kau sedang mengeluh saat ini?"

Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kedengarannya seperti itu?"

Si mata hijau mengangguk kecil. "Dulu kau berkata tidak apa-apa jika aku seorang _Latent Criminal_, tidak apa-apa jika aku seorang _Enforcer_ dan kau Inspekturnya, tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya seorang anjing pemburu, tidak apa-apa jika aku seorang monster." Ia mengambil jeda, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan menghela napas panjang. "Kau berkata jika konsep majikan dan anjing peliharaan ini hanyalah sampah, dan aku tidak boleh patuh kepada sampah. Kita setara, satu-satunya hal yang berarti di sini adalah fakta jika kita berbeda. Dan kau tidak menyukai hal itu juga."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku pernah mengatakan hal manis seperti itu?"

"Setiap waktu," Eren nyengir lebar.

"Begitu?" Levi memijat pelipisnya, kemudian mendengus geli. "Kau benar. Aku memang sedang mengeluh saat ini, menyedihkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, _orang_ _seperti_ _kita _bisa mengeluh sepuasnya tanpa harus memikirkan warna _Psycho_-_Pass_ kita mengeruh, betapa bebasnya." Eren merentangkan lengan-lengannya ke atas. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal terlahir dengan _Crime_ _Coefficient_ di atas normal dan hidup seperti hewan peliharaan jika aku bisa '_merasakan'_ sebebas yang kumau."

_Sebebas yang kumau. _Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu mahal akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak semua orang mendapat keistimewaan itu, sayangnya.

Lagi-lagi benaknya dipenuhi wajah minim ekspresi Mikasa, dan hatinya terasa dipelintir jika mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada sang Inspektur siang sebelumnya.

Ia, Mikasa, tidak bebas.

"Eren," Levi memulai. "Jika kita keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Eren mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Levi terkekeh. "Tenang, aku tidak akan mengajakmu kencan lagi. Aku tidak mau dipukul Jean." Ia mengambil napas. "Ini tentang sesuatu yang lain," katanya, sebelum berbelok ke sebuah pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

* * *

><p>"Man<em>, siapa pun yang merakit benda sialan ini benar-benar harus merasakan <em>Paralizer_ di bokong mereka!"_

"_Aku akan benar-benar menembak bokongmu dengan _Paralizer_ jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu yang berisik, Jean! Ayolah, aku sedang konsentrasi!"_

"Tolong jangan membahas bokong sekarang, kalian para _Lovebirds_. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu." Levi mengerutkan dahi ketika ia memotong kabel kuning di kotak pelastik yang ia temukan di bawah meja dengan tang, kemudian angka digital di panelnya berhenti berkedip. _Suitcase_-_box_-nya dalam mode aktif, terhubung dengan jaringan milik Eren dan Jean. Dan satu lagi, Ymir bergabung dengan meraka dari ruang laboraturiumnya di MWPSB. Sesekali bergumam _"Para homo, dan mantan homo,"_ menimpali perbincangan tiga _Enforcer_ yang tengah berkutat dengan lima kabel di masing-masing bom yang mereka tangani. "Sudah menemukan yang harus kalian potong? Aku sudah, dan aku tidak mati. Beruntungnya."

Ia mendengar napas-napas tertahan, dan hening seketika datang.

"Belum bisa menentukan kabel yang mana, kutebak?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"_Ada lima kabel, jangan bercanda!"_ Jean merintih. _"Aku sedang bermain peluang saat ini. Oh, aku benci matematika! Tidak bisakah kita gunakan Destroy Decomposer saja? Untuk itu kita membawa Dominator, bukan?"_

"_Kubilang jangan berisik, Jean! Dan jangan bodoh, menembaknya dengan Decomposer sama saja dengan menyiramnya dengan air,"_ Eren mendesis. _"Aku sedang konsentrasi, tolong. Kau dan suara kudamu menggangguku."_

"_Oh, ya? Seakan kau bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan menggunakan kepalamu yang hanya berisi udara itu."_

"_Muka kuda!"_

"_Dungu!"_

Levi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia membidik _suitcase_-_box_-nya ke arah bom yang tertempel di bawah meja kayu, kemudian memindainya dengan alat komunikasi serbaguna itu. Fitur _x-ray_ membuatnya bisa melihat bagian dalam bom walau hanya dengan tampilan hitam dan putih.

"Ymir," katanya. "Aku kirimkan hasil _scan_ dari bom ini ke sistemmu, bisakah kauteruskan kepada bocah-bocah tanpa harapan ini?"

"_Tentu_," jawab sang Analis. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Ymir menambahkan, "_Sudah_."

"Oke," respon Levi. "Jean, Eren, lihat kiriman Ymir di _suitcase_-_box_ kalian, dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan dibuat bingung oleh jumlahnya, dan jangan pernah bermain dengan peluang ketika berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, Jean. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja kau akan mati." Levi mengambil napas. "Eren benar, menggunakan _Decomposer_ akan mengakibatkan hal seperti jika kita memotong semua kabelnya bersamaan. Daya yang tersimpan di sirkuit tidak mempunyai waktu banyak dan akan habis dengan sendirinya, karena itulah semua bom diprogram akan meledak lebih cepat jika kita salah potong kabel yang menghidupkan otaknya. Kalian harus tenang, ini bukan masalah sulit. Dua kabel yang paling pinggir adalah penjebak, abaikan."

"_Oke,"_ Jean dan Eren bergumam bersamaan.

"Sekarang perhatikan sirkuitnya baik-baik. Di mana letak kutub positif dan negatif baterainya? Lihat rangkaian sirkuitnya, seharusnya tidak sulit. Mungkin terlihat rumit, tetapi sebenarnya ini cukup mudah jika kalian bisa mengikuti alur sirkuit dan baterainya. Jika diperlukan kalian bisa membongkar penutupnya, tetapi lakukan dengan lembut. Kita menangani hal yang sama berbahayanya dengan perempuan di periode bulanan mereka."

"_Katakan itu kepada Rico,_" Jean menimpali. _"Aku dapat, kabel biru."_

"_Aku juga!"_ Eren tidak mau kalah. _"Punyaku merah!"_

Levi menyeringai. "Apa kalian yakin? Jika salah maka kalian tidak hanya akan kehilangan tangan."

"_Tentu saja,"_ ujar Eren.

"_Kami memiliki mentor yang keren, ingat?"_ Jean menambahkan.

Levi terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kalian harus mentraktir mentor kalian ini minum begitu kita keluar dari tempat ini."

"_Okidoki!"_

Ia menunggu beberapa detik, dan tidak mendengar ledakan. Misi mereka sukses.

"Man, _sekujur tubuhku gemetaran."_ Jean yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"_Aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup."_ Itu Eren.

"Selamat," Levi menimpali.

"_Sekarang hanya tinggal melapor ke Rico—tunggu,"_ Jean mengambil jeda, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar genting. _"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Rico. Saluran_ ke suitcase-box-_nya terputus_."

"_Ha? Kalau begitu coba ke Mikasa."_

"_Sama. Dia juga _offline_. Apa yang terjadi?"_

Perut Levi tiba-tiba bergolak seolah disengat tegangan listrik voltase tinggi. Ia mendapat firasat buruk. Benar-benar buruk. "Bukan hal yang bagus, ayo bergerak."

* * *

><p><strong>19.29. Empat puluh lima menit sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka melihat Jean mematung di ambang pintu, wajahnya pucat.<p>

"Jean!" Eren berteriak di samping Levi, terengah di antara _sprint_ mereka dari bawah tanah ke lantai lima. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka mendapat jawabannya tepat ketika mata mereka mengambil pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya ke ruangan staff yang kini kacau balau.

Darah tercecer di berbagai tempat, dan tubuh-tubuh kaku di lantai, pria dan wanita, tak bergerak.

"Bagaimana bisa? A-aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara tembakan." Jean berkata hampa. "Aku di posisi yang paling dekat dengan tempat ini, tetapi aku tidak mendengar apa pun."

Levi menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan, melangkahi beberapa tubuh yang ia sendiri ragu telah menjadi mayat atau tidak dan mengedarkan tatapannya dengan buas ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Ia melihat sosok terbaring Rico di sudut.

"Hey," ia mengguncang bahu Rico, berusaha tidak terlalu termakan bercak darah yang merembes dari perut sang Inspektur. Ia mendapati denyut vital perempuan itu masih ada, Rico masih hidup, nyaris. "Apa yang terjadi."

"Le-Levi?" Rico berkata lemah, memandang Levi dengan celah sempit di mata. "A-aku ceroboh. Situasi tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Target kita kemungkinan besar adalah bagian dari jaringan teroris. Ia penembak jitu. Aku tertembak." Rico terkekeh lemah. "Ia melarikan diri, Mikasa sedang mengejarnya."

"Ke mana?" Levi mendesak.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tetapi aku sempat mendengar tentang pelabuhan. Dia akan melarikan diri lewat pelabuhan."

Itu cukup.

"Jean, Eren!" Levi memekik. "Panggil paramedis! Periksa bila ada korban yang selamat, dan lakukan apa pun yang kalian bisa untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Rico!" Levi menarik keluar _Dominator_ dari saku jasnya, kemudian memacu dirinya keluar dari gedung. Jantungnya berdegup liar, begitu kencang hingga dadanya terasa sakit, ia merasa organ itu bisa keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja.

Pertama kali dalam kehidupannya, Levi merasa begitu takut.

_Mikasa, jangan berani menghilang dari hadapanku._

* * *

><p><strong>19.46. Tiga puluh menit sebelum ledakan.<strong>

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuma mau minta maaf karena apdetnya ternyata jauh lebih lama dari yang ditargetkan, dan nggak tahu chapter ini 'turn well' atau enggak, huhu. Pekerjaan sangat menguras stamina dan pikiran akhir-akhir ini, dan saya nulis ini dengan kesadaran yang entah ada atau enggak, hoho ….<p>

Dan maaf lagi ternyata ga bisa finish di chapter 2, tetapi saya janji chapter 3 nanti adalah endingnya. Lagi dikerjain, dan semoga bisa selesai secepatnya. Hihi.

Yosh, kritik dan sarannya masih saya nanti.

Lembang, 16/02/2014

Clarione

**P. S. : prosedur penjinakkan bom yang digunakan Levi dkk murni ngarang, jangan ditiru jika berada dalam situasi yang sama. _Damn you GEGANA for not sharing your procedure's steps on internet!_**


	3. Fatal Blow Ends Everything

_**Catatan**_: bagi yang masih bingung tentang cara kerja Dominator, ini adalah penjelasan singkat yang luput dari deskripsi saya. Maaf ;'(

Dalam praktiknya, Dominator mempunyai tiga fase yang masing-masing digunakan dalam situasi dan target yang berbeda.

Non-Lethal Paralyzer: fase ini digunakan untuk melumpuhkan, dan biasanya sinar yang ditembakan Dominator hanya melumpuhkan target sementara, dinamakan paralyzer. Biasanya digunakan untuk target yang diperkirakan tidak berbahaya.

Lethal Eliminator: jika fase ini aktif, maka Dominator akan mengalami sedikit perubahan bentuk, dan sinar yang ditembakan menjadi mematikan. Bagian tubuh yang tertembak akan hancur, dinamakan Eliminator. Fase ini ditujukan untuk mengeksekusi target di tempat, Crime Coefficient-nya melebihi 300.

Destroy Decomposer: fase yang akan aktif jika pemilik Dominator menghadapi android, robot, atau barang-baranga metal yang susah hancur. Biasanya mode ini tidak akan aktif jika sang target adalah manusia.

Semoga membantu dan silakan membaca ceritanya xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat pagi. Ini saatnya untuk bangun. Kepada semua <em>Latent Criminal_, pastikan diri Anda tetap mengusahakan warna _Psycho_-_Pass_ Anda kembali murni. Selamat pagi. Ini saatnya untuk bangun. Kepada semua _Latent Criminal_—"_

Mikasa menyingkirkan lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata, kemudian mulai bangkit dari bangsalnya perlahan.

Ia mengerjap, matanya silau karena langsung menatap neon putih terang di langit-langit, dan nuansa serba serupa di ruangannya menambah intensitas cahaya menerang berkali-kali lipat. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

Mikasa berjalan ke arah cermin besar di sisi lain ruangan, ujung gaun tidur putihnya berdesir menyapu lantai. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya yang sudah mencapai punggung dengan jari, kemudian berhenti setelah seluruh sosoknya tertangkap cermin.

Seorang gadis kecil balik menatap dari sisi terang berlapis alumunium. Ia Mikasa, usianya sembilan tahun, baru saja menghabiskan harinya yang ke seratus sebagai seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_ dan penghuni pusat rehabilitasi mental.

Ia memejamkan mata. Dan ketika membukanya kembali, hujan lebat menyambutnya tanpa ampun. Ia berlari menembus guyuran air dengan angin laut pelabuhan yang menampar-nampar wajah, jaket inspekturnya telah sepenuhnya basah. Beban _Dominator_ begitu terasa di genggamannya, walaupun kedua telapak tangan Mikasa kebas karena udara dingin.

Mikasa menggertakkan gigi, mengumpat dalam hati, _Mengapa aku harus mengingatnya di saat-saat seperti ini?_

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<p>

Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobochi, Naoyoshi Shiotani

I take nothing for making this work. All credits are dedicated to the respected creators above. No Trademark Infringement is intended.

.

_(Even if yesterday could continue unchanging into forever, you and I would never get anywhere—All Alone With You by EGOIST, Psycho-Pass Ending Song 2 translation's lyric)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Lima belas menit sebelum ledakan.<em>

* * *

><p>Mereka melakukan kesalahan fatal.<p>

Mereka tidak mencoba mengenali lawan terlebih dahulu, dan mungkin Rico juga beberapa sandera yang lain tengah meregang nyawa, atau bahkan mati, karenanya, saat ini.

Ketika para _Enforcer_ (tanpa diragukan) telah berhasil menjinakkan bom yang ia pasang di dalam bangunan, ketika ia dan Rico berhasil memojokkannya, Ilse Langnar menampakkan wujud aslinya; seorang penembak ulung, petarung yang tangguh, licin seperti belut.

_Street_ _Scanner_ memperjelas semuanya. Begitu Ilse Langnar berlari keluar gedung untuk menghindari kejaran Mikasa, mata ke dua Sybil itu spontan merespon. Semua monitor di lingkungan menampilkan peringatan _Psycho_-_Hazard_. Sybil telah mengatakan peradilannya, Ilse Langnar harus dilenyapkan dari sistem.

_Ia telah melukai Rico. Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia pantas mati … _

Mikasa terengah-engah, ia bersembunyi di balik tumpukan peti kemas berbau amis.

"Ada apa ini?" ia mendengar kikikan, tetapi tidak memiliki ide sama sekali mengenai asal keberadaannya. "Bukankah kau yang seharusnya berperan sebagai pemburunya, Nona Inspektur?"

Mikasa menelan ludah, melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, hanya untuk mendapati sebutir peluru mendarat beberapa inchi di samping kaki Sang Inspektur. Tidak ada suara tembakan sama sekali.

Ilse menggunakan senapan kedap suara.

Mikasa kembali mundur ke tempatnya, jantungnya kembali berpacu liar setelah sempat berhenti sepersekian detik barusan. Ilse Langnar jelas berbeda level dengan penjahat karbitan yang sebelumnya ia tangani. "Di mana dia?" bisik Mikasa, mengutuk tempat sempit menyerupai labirin ini, juga dinding peti yang memblokir jangkauan penglihatannya.

_Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan? _Mikasa membatin. _Hanya sebatas inikah kemampuanku sebagai seorang Inspektur tanpa ada Levi dan yang lain di sampingku?_ _Sial, Si Pendek itu memang berada berlevel-level di atasku._

"_My_, _my_ …. Aku sungguh kecewa." Mikasa mendengar Ilse mendengus, menggema di balik labirin peti-peti kemas. "Aku mungkin terlalu menaruh harapan kepadamu, Missy. Aku menganggap diriku hewan buas saat ini, berharap yang kini tengah memburuku adalah _Top_ _Class_ _Hunter_. Tetapi sepertinya bukan itu yang terjadi."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ilse Langnar," katanya setelah meraih ketenangannya kembali. "Ini peringatan. Menyerahlah. Kau telah melakukan tindakan kriminal, serahkan dirimu kepada hukum."

"_Bitch_," Ilse mengatakannya penuh melodi. "Kriminal? Bagaimana kau mendefinisikan kata itu, Missy? Atau, kuberi pertanyaan yang lebih mudah. _Bagaimana_ kau bisa menjadi seorang kriminal? Dengan memasang bom? Dengan menyandera seisi gedung? Dengan menembaki banyak orang secara membabi buta? Hm, seseorang memiliki penjabaran tersendiri, menurutku. Dan alih-alih menyebut diriku bukan sebagai kriminal, aku lebih suka memanggil diriku sebagai seseorang yang sedang mengobarkan 'revolusi'."

Revolusi. Mikasa mendengar kata itu di berbagai kesempatan, tidak terhitung. Ia tidak menyukai artinya. Yang pertama kali terbayang di benaknya ketika mendengar kata itu adalah pemberontakan, kekacauan besar yang ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak puas terhadap sistem yang berlaku.

"Kenapa?" Mikasa bertanya lantang. "Di masa sekarang revolusi adalah hal tabu. Kita hidup di zaman ideal yang diimpikan manusia dari abad ke abad. Untuk apa kau membahas revolusi sekarang?"

"_Na_, _na_, _na_ … Kau salah, Missy." Ilse berdecak setelahnya. "Kau buta jika menganggap dunia kita 'tidak apa-apa'. Karena itulah aku melakukan semua ini."

Mikasa mengatur napasnya agar bisa stabil kembali. "Kau melukai orang," katanya hati-hati. "Untuk tujuan apa pun itu, aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang jika Sybil tidak bisa melindungi mereka selamanya."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Keluarlah, bawa Dominator-mu, dan lihat sendiri."

Mikasa diam di tempatnya. Setiap sel saraf di tubuhnya meneriakkan jika Ilse sedang menjebaknya.

_Tunggu_, Mikasa membatin, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. _Sebenarnya siapa yang pemburu di sini? Kau payah, Mikasa. Dan kau sebut dirimu detektif._

Mikasa melemaskan semua ototnya, kemudian meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah-langkah tenang. Ada Ilse Langnar di hadapannya, tersenyum di bawah cahaya lampu tiang pelabuhan dan guyuran hujan.

"Bagus, kau pemberani, Missy." Ilse menyilangkan lengan di dada, mantel hujan cokelat tuanya berkeriut seiring gerakan yang ia lakukan. "Lihat?" Ilse mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak memegang senjataku lagi. Sekarang bidik aku dengan _Dominator_."

Mikasa mengeratkan tautan jari-jarinya di gagang senjata metalnya, bergeming. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" ia mendesis. "_Street_ _Scanner_ sudah mengatakan segalanya. _Psycho_-_Hazard_, itu yang Sybil putuskan terhadapmu. Membidikmu dengan _Dominator_ tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Ia akan menembakmu dengan _Eliminator_. Kau akan mati."

Kikikan Ilse melengking. "Lalu dengan apa kau akan meringkusku, Missy? Satu-satunya yang kau punya di tanganmu hanyalah _Dominator_. Kau ingin membunuhku, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Maka lakukan, jangan tahan dirimu. Teman Inspekturmu mungkin sudah mati saat ini, dan aku adalah penembaknya." Ilse menyeringai. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

_Ia_ _benar_, suara dalam diri Mikasa menggema di seluruh penjuru kepalanya, meminyaki emosinya yang mengamuk bagai api di lahan kering, membuat kemampuannya menilai situasi menjadi berkabut. _Bunuh dia, Sybil juga menginginkan demikian._

Mikasa mengangkat _Dominator_-nya, membidik Ilse tepat di kepala. _Tembak bagian itu_, Eliminator _akan menghancurkan wadah otaknya._

_Dominator_-nya mulai berbicara, "Crime Coefficient _melebihi 150. Ia target untuk aksi penangkapan. Pengaman akan dilepaskan. Mode penangkapan adalah_ Non-Lethal Paralyzer."

Mata Mikasa melebar.

Di hadapannya, Ilse terbahak. "Kurasa sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya, Missy. Dan berhubung aku sudah menyuntik diriku dengan stimulan, maka _Paralyzer_ tidak akan bekerja kepadaku, sekedar informasi untukmu."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Mikasa berkata, napasnya terasa dingin. "Sybil telah memvonismu dengan status _Psycho_-_Hazard_, seharusnya _Crime_ _Coefficient-_mu di atas 300—tidak, _Crime_ _Coefficient_-mu memang di atas 300 ketika _Street_ _Scanner_ pertama kali memindaimu …"

Tawa Ilse mereda, ia menyeka sudut matanya dengan ujung lengan mantelnya. "Kau boleh menyebutnya anugerah, atau 'anomali', kalau kau mau."

Mikasa bergeming, masih dengan keterkejutannya yang membuatnya kesulitan berpikir jenih. "Anomali?"

Ilse tersenyum, bukan senyuman manis, tetapi senyuman yang mengingatkan Mikasa akan bunyi rekahan bongkahan es, mengirimkan arus dingin ke tulang belakang Mikasa. "Aku adalah anomali untuk Sybil. Aku dianugerahi kemampuan ini oleh Tuhan. Kau bisa menebaknya, Missy. Benar. Entah bagaimana caranya, _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku akan turun ke titik terendah secara bertahap, padahal detik sebelumnya ia mencapai level gila-gilaan. Bagaimana menurutmu, menarik, bukan? Dan sebentar lagi mungkin index sialan ini akan mencapai level aman, dan ketika itu terjadi, kau bahkan tidak bisa menembakku dengan _Paralyzer_. Menarik, bukan?"

Mikasa mencoba untuk tetap berdiri di tengah pikirannya yang kalut ketika mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. _Anomali? Untuk Sybil? Mungkinkah seseorang seperti itu ada? Ini tidak— _

"—Tidak adil, ya?" Ilse memotong pemikiran Mikasa. "Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang, dan sekarang bahkan Sybil pun tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Kau benar, Missy. Matamu tidak mengelabuimu."

Lengan Mikasa yang menyokong _Dominator_ turun, terkulai bersama senjata metal itu di samping tubuhnya.

"Dan itu yang kalian sebut dengan peradilan. Itu yang kalian sebut hukum." Ilse meludah. "Kalian mengusung hukum hanya dengan sebuah pistol, kalian mau saja besi murahan itu menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, dan sekarang senjata itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena _Crime_ _Coefficient_-ku mematikannya. Kalian mengukur hukum dengan angka, dengan persoalan matematis. Dan kalian menerimanya tanpa mempertanyakan apa pun, seperti kerbau yang memang hanya diciptakan untuk patuh. Kau rela hidup di dunia di mana hukum tidak dapat melindungi masyarakat, Missy? Jelas sekarang Sybil tidak bisa melindungimu."

_Sybil … tidak bisa melindungiku?_ Pertanyaan itu menggaung di kepala Mikasa.

Dan, tanpa diminta, kelebatan-kelebatan memori melintas bergantian di benaknya.

Ia di dalam ruangan serba putih, orang-orang berpakaian dokter berbicara kepadanya dari balik dinding kaca_."Dengar, Tuan Putri. Jika kau bersikap baik dan menuruti apa yang kami katakan kepadamu, kau akan segera keluar dari tempat ini dan bisa bersekolah kembali … sekarang fokus terhadap upaya pemurnian _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu, kami para dokter akan membantumu, mengerti?"_

Ia melihat sosok kecil Eren, terlihat ringkih di balutan seragam terapi mirip piyama yang ia pakai, menatap Mikasa dari balik dinding kaca ruang isolasinya. _"Kau keluar hari ini? Hebat!"_ mata hijaunya berbinar dengan kekaguman yang polos. Setelahnya, Eren tersenyum, Mikasa tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai senyumannya atau tidak. _"Dan semenjak kau akan tinggal bersama orang tuaku, bisakah aku meminta satu hal kepadamu? Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menjadi anak mereka sejak— kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini."_

Wajah kaku psikiater menatapnya, membuat Mikasa serasa menatap balik ke sebuah topeng. _"Sungguh disayangkan kauhampir mengacaukan usahamu selama empat belas tahun untuk menjaga _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu tetap murni, Miss Ackerman. Jika terus seperti ini, kau bisa kembali ke tempat itu, dan aku ragu bila kau bisa kembali pulih jika hal itu terjadi."_

_Sybil tidak bisa melindungimu …_

Kemudian, Mikasa kehilangan orientasi waktu. Ia tidak tahu hari apa ini, jam berapa sekarang. Ia tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya angin laut yang bertiup di kulitnya yang mati rasa, tidak bisa mendengar deru ombak lautan di hadapannya.

Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Levi, tidak menangkap perbincangan alot sang _Enforcer_ dengan Ilse, tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Levi membidiknya dengan _Dominator_.

Yang ia tahu, sedetik kemudian ia mendengar ledakan hebat, dan tubuhnya terhempas ke peti-peti kayu dengan kekuatan besar. Semuanya menghitam.

* * *

><p>Levi terbatuk, yang bisa ia cium hanyalah bau arang dan asap.<p>

Ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya, merasakan sakit yang tajam di bahu kiri, tetapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Ia bisa memeriksa bahunya nanti, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Mikasa.

Perempuan itu terbaring di bawahnya, setelah sebelumnya Levi mendorongnya ke balik dinding peti kemas, menghindari ledakan yang Ilse picu. Bukan prosedur melindungi diri yang baik, Levi harus mengakui. Ia melakukannya secara sporadis karena desakan untuk bertahan hidup mematikan kemampuannya untuk menilai situasi. Banyak puing kayu berjatuhan menimpa mereka ketika ledakan terjadi. Ia seharusnya tahu tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung, tetapi semuanya berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka Ilse menyembunyikan bom lain. Di pelabuhan. Dan ia berhasil membawa dirinya dan Mikasa ke tempat ini. Sudah direncanakan, sepertinya.

Mikasa tidak sadarkan diri, cukup membuat Levi ketakutan setengah mati. Ketika mengangkat lengan yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Mikasa, Levi melihat darah di telapak tangannya.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat, kemudian menyentuh leher Mikasa dengan ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, mencari denyut nadi di sana. Levi bersyukur ia bisa merasakannya, walaupun hanya denyutan lemah dengan tempo lambat. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Siapa pun Kau."

Mengetahui Mikasa aman, fokus Levi kini teralih kepada sosok lain di antara mereka, ia tidak tahu persis keberadaannya saat ini.

Levi terbatuk sekali lagi sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasakan tusukkan tajam rasa sakit itu lagi di bahu kirinya. Levi tidak bisa menggerakkannya sama sekali. _Patah_, ia menebak. _Mungkin_ _akibat_ _benturan_ _tadi_. Terima kasih kepada adrenalin karena melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Rasa sakitnya masih bisa Levi tanggung, tetapi beberapa jam lagi ia tahu ia akan membutuhkan suntikan _painkiller_. Menderita patah tulang dari wilayah rusuk ke atas level menyiksanya berkali-kali lipat.

Lengannya secara refleks mencari keberadaan _Dominator_, yang ia tahu persis telah terlepas dari genggamannya ketika ledakan terjadi. Ia berharap gelombang panas tidak mengacaukan sirkuitnya. Levi menemukannya di bawah puing-puing, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya saat ini.

Ia menarik napas lega ketika garis-garis indikator di badan dan lekuk _Dominator_ menyala begitu Levi menyentuh senjatanya, merespon dirinya selaku pemilik.

Setelah melirik Mikasa untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Levi mulai menyeret dirinya keluar dari tumpukan puing. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan dahi berkerut. Area pelabuhan ini hancur, banyak peti, kontainer, juga beberapa fasilitas pelabuhan yang tidak tahan api hangus dan ia melihat noda arang di tiang dan pengungkit besi di atas kepalanya. Levi tidak mau memikirkan kerugian yang dialami pengelola pelabuhan, mereka bisa memikirkannya besok.

Yang sekarang ia pedulikan adalah Ilse Langnar, itu pun jika wanita itu lolos dari ledakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak. Levi melihat tubuh terlentang Ilse tidak berdaya ditimpa palang kayu besar, pasak besi mencuat dari samping perutnya. Levi melihat genangan darah di sisi tubuhnya.

Tetapi Ilse tidak mati, belum, setidaknya. Ia bisa melihat dada wanita itu naik turun dengan kasar.

Levi menghampirinya. _Dominator_-nya terbidik ke arah buruannya yang sekarat.

"Crime Coefficient _di bawah 50_," Dominator berkata. _"Bukan target untuk penangkapan. Pemicu akan dikunci."_

Levi menarik _Dominator_-nya mundur. "Jadi, 'anomali' lagi, huh?"

Ilse perlahan membuka matanya. "K-kau tahu?" Ilse mendengus, kemudian tersedak dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Dunia itu sempit, ya?"

"Hm," Levi mengiyakan. "Dan menyebalkan."

Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling, jangkauan pandangannya lebih lebar kali ini, ke lautan yang gelap dan kosong.

"Aku tidak melihat kapal atau benda mengapung apa pun yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai tumpangan melarikan diri," kata Levi. "Sedari awal kau memang tidak berniat melarikan diri."

Ilse bergeming.

"Aku mengerti," Levi menatap Ilse kembali. "Ini hanyalah pertunjukan, sama halnya seperti atraksi sirkus yang menampilkan singa yang terluka. Kau singanya, Nona."

Ilse menyunggingkan senyuman sarkastik paling pahit. "Pertunjukan yang bagus, bukan?"

"Kau membuatku hampir menangis, sungguh," kata Levi datar. "Tidak ada hal yang lebih ironis dari menyaksikan seorang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya, percaya kepadaku," tambahnya, kepada Ilse yang matanya nyalang menatap langit, kosong.

* * *

><p>Ia mencium aroma desinfektan yang familiar, dan menghela napas panjang. <em>Kamar Rawat Inap lagi,<em> katanya dalam hati.

Rico Brzenska meringis begitu ia mendapatkan kesadarannya, sejenak kehilangan orientasi waktu, sebelum ingatan malam sebelumnya membanjiri benaknya. Ia merasakan tusukan rasa sakit di perut bagian samping, dan tahu persis jika ada lubang akibat lesakan peluru di bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

"Geez," ia menyumpah pelan. "Ini sakit. Tetapi aku masih hidup, setidaknya."

Ia melirik ke samping, ke sebuah meja di sisi tempat tidur yang tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena pandangannya yang kabur. Melarikan lengannya yang terasa seperti _jelly_ dengan susah payah, Rico mencari-cari keberadaan kacamata bundarnya di atas meja. Seseorang seharusnya meletakkannya di sana.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya di sana."

Rico menghentikan pergerakannya dan fokus kepada suara dalam dan maskulin yang berbicara kepadanya barusan. Ia tersenyum. "Berikan kacamataku, Erwin."

"Haruskah?" Erwin Smith berkata, sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti siluet kabur di mata Rico. "Tetapi kau terlihat begitu cantik tanpa kacamata ini."

Rico mendengus geli, dan segera menyesalinya karena otot di bagian perutnya yang terluka berkontraksi dan membuatnya berjengit sakit. "Apa gunanya cantik jika kau tidak bisa melihat apa pun? Berikan kacamataku. Aku ingin melihatmu, Erwin."

Erwin terkekeh. "Jika itu masalahnya, baiklah."

Kepala Biro CID memasangkan alat bantu penglihatan milik Rico di matanya. Seketika, ia mendapatkan akses penglihatannya kembali. Sosok Erwin terlihat jelas. Ia tengah duduk di kursi berkaki di samping ranjang tempat Rico berbaring. Seperti biasa, pria yang tengah memasuki usia matang itu terlihat mengesankan, walaupun ia tidak serapi seperti yang selalu ia tunjukan. Rambutnya sedikit masai dan ada bayangan hitam tipis di bawah mata biru terangnya. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana katun hitam. Rico menebak jika pria itu belum kembali ke kediamannya.

Rico mengenali ruangan bernuansa putih keperakan ini, Ruangan Rawat MWPSB, bagian dari Gedung Kementrian. Ia dikelilingi monitor pantau yang menampilkan semua aktifitas vital tubuhnya. Lengannya tersambung dengan kantung infus yang menggantung di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau berada di sini sepanjang waktu?" tanya Rico.

Erwin menggeleng. "Aku keluar beberapa menit untuk membeli bunga."

Rico menatap kuntum-kuntum Mawar merah yang mengisi vas kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau manis sekali, Erwin. Seperti remaja saja."

Erwin berdeham. "Tidak ada batasan usia untuk bersikap romantis, dan aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Rico tertawa semakin kentara, dan dibayar tuntas dengan melenguh hebat karena luka di perutnya protes. "Lukaku parah, ya?" engah Rico. "Memalukan sekali, aku tertembak karena kecerobohanku sendiri, dan mungkin beberapa orang di gedung tidak bernasib semujur diriku."

Erwin menarik garis bibirnya, melengkung tipis. Ia menatap Rico dengan pengertian, jemarinya bermain-main dengan rambut platina sang Inspektur Veteran. "Dua sandera meninggal, dan tujuh lain luka parah. Well, itu salah satu situasi di mana bahkan kita, personel CID, tidak bisa tebak ke mana arahnya."

Wajah Rico memurung. "Oh, Erwin, maafkan aku. MWPSB pasti ditekan habis-habisan karena kegagalan misi kemarin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang para Petinggi lakukan terha—"

"—Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk meningkatkan kinerjaku, itu saja." Erwin tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Rico mengangguk kecil, walaupun ia tahu benar jika tidak Erwin tidak sepenuhnya jujur. "Ceritakan apa yang tejadi setelah Ilse menembakku, Erwin. Aku hanya bisa mengingat Mikasa yang berlari mengejarnya dan wajah pucat Levi ketika aku menceritakan ke mana kekasihnya pergi."

Erwin mengambil napas panjang. "Harus sekarang? Kau yakin tidak mau menunggu kondisimu pulih terlebih dahulu?"

Rico memutar bola mata. "Yang sakit perutku, bukan telingaku."

"Baik, aku akan berusaha membuatnya ringkas sehingga kau bisa cepat beristirahat kembali," kata Erwin, menghentikan semua percobaan Rico untuk protes. "Ini memang singkat sesungguhnya, karena tepat setelah Mikasa dan Levi menemukannya, Langnar memutuskan meledakkan dirinya beserta seisi pelabuhan. Ya, ia memasang peledak di tempat lain."

"Oh, Tuhan, lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"—Mereka selamat, Mikasa mengalami trauma di kepala dan bahu kiri Levi patah, itu saja," Erwin memotong. "Sayang kita tidak bisa menangkap Langnar hidup-hidup."

Hening.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bagaimana, tetapi tidak kehilangan satu pun personel kita adalah hal bagus, bukan?" Rico memaksa dirinya tersenyum.

Erwin tidak lantas menjawab, Rico melihatnya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri .

"Erwin?"

"Kita memang tidak kehilangan satu personel pun, kau benar, itu hal bagus." Erwin menarik lengannya dari rambut Rico, mengalihkan tatapannya ke kantung infus yang menggantung dan tersambung dengan lengan kekasihnya. "Tetapi kita kehilangan satu inspektur, lagi."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Rico untuk mencerna informasi. Dan ketika semuanya tersambung, Rico melebarkan mata. "Oh, Tuhan. Tidak lagi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Man<em>, orang-orang itu terlalu paranoid."

Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen kepada Jean yang terlihat kesal ketika memasuki pintu apartemen Ilse Langnar—bekas apartemen, lebih tepatnya, berhubung pemiliknya sudah menjadi penghuni tetap bangsal besi ruang forensik MWPSB. Levi harus mengakui bahwa Ilse Langnar adalah orang yang teliti, bisa dibilang pintar, karena ia tidak meninggalkan satu petunjuk pun untuk mereka para detektif CID temukan di tempat tinggalnya. Mereka juga telah menggeledah ruang kerja Ilse di gedung pelelangan ikan, dan hasilnya sama. Nihil.

"Siapa? Para penghuni gedung apartemen?" Levi bertanya sembari membetulkan penyangga bahunya, melirik melewati rak di mana ia berjongkok di hadapannya saat ini.

Jean mengangguk. "Mereka panik hanya karena mendapati dua _Enforcer_ berkeliaran di lingkungan mereka tanpa satu Inspektur pun yang mengawasi." Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku sudah berkata jika kita sudah diberi wewenang oleh Erwin, tetapi mereka tetap berpikiran buruk."

"Biasakan, Jean. Kita akan diperlakukan seperti ini seumur hidup." Levi berdiri, menyisir isi rak yang lebih tinggi.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" Jean menghampirinya, menyodorkan segelas _espresso_ panas kepada Levi. Seniornya menerima gelas pelastik itu dan menghabiskan isinya.

"Tidak—_belum_," Levi mengoreksi cepat.

"Ilse ini, dia bukan amatiran."

"Kau benar. Ia cukup terorganisir."

"Dan kita belum mengetahui bagaimana ia mendapat senjata dan bahan peledak itu."

Levi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lengannya terhenti di buku ke lima dari samping kiri. Kali ini benaknya yang bekerja. "Kepemilikan senjata api perorangan di masa kini adalah ilegal, menjual dan memperbelikannya juga sama-sama ilegal. Tetapi menyimpan benda semacam itu tidak lantas membuat _Psycho_-_Pass_-mu berkabut, seseorang tidak akan menjadi haus darah hanya dengan memiliki senjata."

"Tetapi bom itu masalah lain," Jean menambahkan. "Kau hanya punya satu tujuan jika berurusan dengan bom, bukan?"

Levi mengangguk. "Dan Modus Operandi Ilse juga ambigu. Aku tidak tahu benar apa motifnya, tetapi bagiku ia bukan seperti psikopat yang asal bunuh-dan-ledakan. Ia punya pesan, dan ia menunjukkannya dengan aksi kemarin."

"Pertanyaannya adalah 'kenapa'," imbuh Jean. "Dan 'untuk apa'."

Levi mundur dari tempatnya, menyerah untuk mencari di rak. Ia beranjak ke tengah ruangan, berjalan mengelilingi set sofa dan sebuah perangkat pemutar piringan klasik di atas meja kayu mahoni. Levi mengangkat alis.

Sungguh jarang menemukan seseorang yang menyukai barang lama di masa sekarang, di saat orang lain lebih suka menggunakan _Home_ _Automation_ untuk memutar musik kesukaan mereka, musik yang disertifikasi Sybil, tentu saja. Musik yang tidak memicumu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri, musik yang tidak terlalu menggerakan emosi. Musik yang membosankan.

Levi menyisir satu per satu kotak piringan dengan tangannya yang ia tutupi dengan sarung tangan putih. Ada dua puluh album dari musisi yang sama, grup _band_ Rolling Stones. Levi mengerutkan dahi. Grup itu berasal dari masa hampir dua abad yang lalu. Satu keping benda ini pastilah sangat mahal.

Penyisiran Levi terhenti di sebuah piringan bersampul polos, satu-satunya yang tidak berembel-embel komersil, yang menarik perhatiannya, tentu saja. Ada stiker seukuran kartu identitas menempel di bagian belakangnya. Kalimat_ 'Buatan Tangan, untuk Ilse dari Nanaba' _tertulis dengan goresan spidol permanen.

"Jean, hubungi Ymir."

"Eh, mendapat sesuatu, Kapten?"

"Kurasa begitu, dan pastikan Ymir bisa mendengarku juga. Kalau saja bahuku tidak patah," Levi menggerutu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka telah tersambung dengan Ymir.

"_Apa? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk, Jean?"_ Ymir menghardik, terdengar kesal.

"Ini aku, Ymir," Levi yang menjawab. "Aku ingin kau memeriksa beberapa hal."

Ymir menghela napas panjang. _"Aku juga sedang memeriksa beberapa hal di sini, Ravioli. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sibuknya aku?"_

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit dari waktumu, kau sudah dikenal sebagai dewinya para analis kri—"

"—_Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun hanya dengan menyanjungku—"_

"—Satu kotak kretek mint, bagaimana?"

Levi mendapati jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Ymir mengutarakan jawabannya, "_Dua kotak_, deal. _Kau ingin aku memeriksa apa?"_

Levi mendengus, sementara Jean mengerutkan dahi. "Bisa kau periksa data Ilse Langnar lagi? Periksa semua relasinya dan temukan seseorang bernama Nanaba untukku."

Levi menyodorkan piringan itu kepada Jean yang semakin berkerut dahinya, Jean mengangguk paham setelah melihat apa yang tertulis di stiker.

"_Aku dapat. Nanaba Zakarius,"_ Ymir berkata setelah beberapa detik diam. "Man, _kau akan menyukai ini. Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah suami sah Ilse Langnar."_

Levi bertukar pandang dengan Jean. "Bisa kau kirim data Zakarius ini?"

"_Bisa saja,"_ Ymir mengembuskan napas, dan asap rokok, Levi berani bertaruh. _"Tetapi aku rasa itu tidak akan berguna bagi penyelidikan kalian. Nanaba Zakarius telah dinyatakan meninggal dua tahun lalu, dieksekusi dengan gas sianida di pusat rehabilitasi mental."_

Sikap tubuh Levi dan Jean menegang. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama; Modus Operandi Ilse langnar.

"Zakarius seorang _Latent_ _Criminal?_ Kau tahu kriminalitas macam apa yang pria ini perbuat?"

"_Tidak ada, sesungguhnya. Ia hanya salah satu seniman yang terlibat terlalu dalam dengan seni mereka. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada mental kalian jika terlalu mencintai sesuatu, seni mengacaukan pola pikirnya. Zakarius adalah seorang musisi,"_ Lanjut Ymir. _"Setahun yang lalu _Crime Coefficient_-nya mencapai angka 500, bisa bayangkan itu? Pihak rehabilitasi tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyingkirkannya dari sistem. Manis sekali, bukan?"_

Levi menarik napas panjang, mendongak ke langit-langit. _"Yeah, it's sweet as hell."_

* * *

><p><em>Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di dalam lemari apa pun yang terjadi, dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di wajah lembutnya sebelumnya. Tidak terasa ancaman dalam kata-katanya, hanya ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Ibunya berkata, "Diam. Jangan bersuara. Mengerti?"<em>

_Ia mengangguk. Ia adalah anak penurut, dan semua orang menyayanginya karenanya._

_Maka ia diam saja ketika melihat segerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam menghancurkan pintu kamar mereka, menodong kedua orang tuanya dengan sebuah pistol aneh, ia hanya bisa menggambarkannya demikian karena ruangan mereka gelap total. Ketika setengah lusin cahaya lepas dari moncong senjata-senjata itu dan mengenai tubuh pasangan Ackerman, kulit mereka mengembang seolah seseorang tengah memasak jutaan popcorn di bawahnya. Tubuh mereka terus mengembang dan mengembang, hingga akhirnya meledak menjadi tetesan darah yang menciprat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beberapa masuk melalui celah di mana ia mengintip, mengotori wajahnya yang putih pucat._

_Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk diam._

_Dan ia mematuhinya hingga orang-orang dari MWPSB datang keesokan harinya._

* * *

><p>Mikasa terbangun dari mimpinya, terengah-engah. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sengatan tajam di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia merintih.<p>

"Mikasa? Kau sudah sadar?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mikasa untuk mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang menyapanya barusan. Dan ketika berhasil mengidentifikasi, ia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

"E-Eren?"

Eren Jaeger menatapnya dari samping tempat tidurnya, duduk di sebuah kursi berkaki. Eren terlihat kacau, rambutnya masai dan ekspresinya kusut. Mikasa melihat matanya merah, dan wajahnya agak pucat. Sebelah lengan Mikasa ia genggam erat-erat.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya Eren lirih. "Dokter MWPSB bilang dengan trauma sehebat itu di kepalamu kau bisa saja menderita amnesia. Tetapi kau mengingatku, puji Tuhan kau mengingatku."

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, juga yang lain." Mikasa tersenyum, sebelum wajahnya menyuram. "Juga peristiwa malam sebelumnya. Hari sudah berganti, bukan? Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hampir duapuluh jam," Eren menjawab, tersenyum pahit. "Sedari kecil kau memang tukang tidur yang tangguh." Genggaman Eren di tangan Mikasa semakin mengerat. "Terima kasih."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Eren?"

"Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku."

Nada suara Eren membuat Mikasa tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya dalam waktu satu tahun ke belakang di mana ia bisa berbicara—_benar_-_benar_ _berbicara_—dengan Eren, setelah sebelumnya saudara angkatnya terasa begitu jauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Menyakitkan tentu saja. Tetapi saat-saat seperti ini membayar semuanya.

"Eren, bisakah kau memelukku? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mata Eren melebar, Mikasa melihatnya berjuang keras menahan tangis. Ia juga berusaha tidak terisak dan meraung saat itu juga. Tetapi ketika Eren merendahkan tubuhnya dan merangkul Mikasa sepenuhnya, mereka tidak menahan apa pun lagi.

"Maaf," Eren terisak di bahu Mikasa. "Maaf, maaf, maaf … aku pasti telah menjadi orang paling berengsek bagimu selama ini."

"Tidak," Mikasa mencoba tertawa di sela isakannya sendiri. "Julukan itu lebih cocok untuk Levi, percaya kepadaku."

Eren terkekeh, tetapi ia belum selesai. Ia melepaskan tubuh saudarinya, membiarkannya berbaring kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menatapnya murung. "Mikasa, aku benci harus mengatakan hal ini padamu, tetapi Levi dan yang lain berkata jika aku adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menyampaikannya kepadamu."

"Bolehkah aku menebak apa itu?" Mikasa tersenyum. "Ini pasti tentang warna _Psycho_-_Pass_-ku, bukan?"

Eren terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mikasa. "Ya. Kau tahu, rupanya."

Mikasa mencoba membuatnya enteng dengan tertawa, namun usahanya payah. "Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, Eren. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan kembali menjadi seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_."

Eren menghela napas. "Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menjalani terapi selama ini? Ah, benar, kau tidak bisa memberitahuku karena aku dengan berengseknya tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Aku sangat egois dan terlalu sibuk dengan masalahku sendiri dan mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku. Tetapi aku tidak pantas dimaafkan, aku tahu." Eren meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengerang frustasi. "Maafkan aku."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku terlalu bahagia saat ini hingga tidak bisa mengingat saat-saat itu. Sekarang beri aku pelukan lagi, pelukan beruang."

Eren tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk saudarinya, dengan tawa kali ini. Pelukan mereka baru terlepas ketika Mikasa tiba-tiba terkesiap, bertanya kepada Eren dengan nada genting, "Rico, bagaimana keadaannya? Juga para sandera yang lain? Ilse Langnar?"

"Rico selamat."

Bukan Eren yang menjawab, Mikasa melihat pintu kaca ruang rawat MWPSB terbuka dan Levi beserta Jean masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mereka memakai setelan formal lengkap, Levi masih dengan gaya serampangan dan dasinya yang ia pasang longgar. Mikasa juga melihat penyangga di bahu kiri sang Enforcer veteran, dan mau tidak mau benaknya kembali mengingat kenangan di malam sebelumnya. Ia ingat melihat ledakan, juga Levi yang berlari ke arahnya. Bisa ia pastikan penyebab Levi mendapat cedera itu. Mikasa disengat rasa bersalah.

"Ilse tidak bisa kami tangkap hidup-hidup," Levi melanjutkan. "Dan tidak semua sandera bisa kami selamatkan, sayangnya."

Mikasa menunduk, tatapannya terpaku kepada kedua telapak tanganya yang ia letakan di pangkuan. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk merespon.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tepukan lembut di kepalanya yang dililiti perban, membuat Mikasa mendapatkan dirinya kembali dan merasakan kehadiran Levi yang kini berdiri di samping Eren. Lengannya yang tidak terluka ia tangkupkan di puncak kepala Mikasa.

"Bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Mikasa tidak bernyali untuk menatap wajahnya saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kalian tidak menemukan apa pun."<p>

Jean melempar satu _coke_ kaleng kepada Eren, yang ditangkap pemuda itu dengan tanggap, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan mesin penjual minuman di lorong unit rawat MWPSB. Ia menenggak _coke_-nya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Tidak seperti itu juga. Setidaknya aku dan kapten Levi mengetahui apa motif Ilse Langnar."

Eren terdiam.

Jean, yang mengenal pemuda itu luar dalam, tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan Eren saat ini. "Kau dan dia berbeda."

Eren terkesiap. Ia dan Jean bertatapan selama beberapa detik, mata mereka saling mencari, dan Eren menjadi yang pertama mengalihkan tatapan. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, menenggak _coke_-nya kembali sebelum berkata, "Kami sama-sama membenci Sybil."

Itu benar. Jean tahu seberapa besar kontra Eren dengan sistem yang mengatur kehidupan mereka saat ini. Sybil telah merampas sebagian besar kehidupan pemuda itu—masa kecil dan masa remajanya, dan mungkin juga masa depannya —dengan mengurungnya di pusat rehabilitasi sebagai seorang Latent Criminal dengan kemungkinan pulih nol persen. Eren tidak mempunyai pilihan lain di dalam hidup selain menjadi seorang Enforcer, padahal kemungkinan besar ia mempunyai mimpi lain, ingin menjadi apa, ingin menentukan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mengambil pilihan dengan kuasanya sendiri. Semua orang merasakannya juga, tentu saja. Tetapi, tidak seperti Eren, mereka mempunyai kesempatan, sementara ia tidak.

"Kau dan Ilse berbeda," ulang Jean, memastikan Eren mendengarkannya. "Kau tidak akan melukai orang lain hanya karena kau terlalu penuh dengan isumu sendiri."

Eren meremas kaleng minumannya yang telah kosong, meremukkannya hingga menjadi sebesar kepalan tangan dan melemparnya dengan jitu ke tong sampah. "Kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu," timpal Jean, menepuk kepala Eren dan membiarkan jemarinya berlama-lama di sana. "Jikalaupun katamu benar, aku tidak tahu, aku akan tetap menganggap diriku tahu." Jean menarik napas panjang. "Aku percaya kepadamu."

Kepalan tangan Eren yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya mengerat. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Terima kasih," katanya.

* * *

><p>Hampir lima belas menit berlalu setelah Jean dan Eren meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan lima belas menit yang lain terlewati dalam diam. Tidak ada dari Levi dan Mikasa yang berbicara.<p>

Membuat jengah, tentu saja. Tetapi tetap, seberapa pun Levi ingin mengangkat suara, semua hal yang ia ingin katakan tertelan kembali. Rasanya apa pun yang Levi utarakan sekarang tidak akan berpengaruh banyak kepadanya.

Ini tentang _Crime_ _Coefficient_ Mikasa.

Setelah ledakan di pelabuhan, ketika _scanner_ ruang rawat MWPSB memindai index-nya, semua orang tahu jika kehidupan Mikasa tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Mikasa adalah seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_, saat ini.

Levi bukan tipe sentimentil, tetapi ia tahu jika apa yang menimpa Mikasa kini adalah kesalahannya, bahwa ia tidak cukup bisa melindunginya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Levi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Jadi kurasa tidak ada kalimat manis yang bisa menghiburmu saat ini. Tetapi kau harus mengatasinya, dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Kau kuat, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Levi kini menatapnya dari samping tempat tidur, duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Mikasa bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Ia masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, tetapi Mikasa bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain. Levi terlihat lelah, dan garis-garis usia mulai nampak di wajahnya walaupun samar. Levi telah berumur, sesungguhnya. Walaupun entah bagaimana ia membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari usia sejatinya.

Mikasa tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melarikan jemarinya di lengkung wajah Levi, membuat pria itu terkesiap. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Levi menangkupkan lengannya di atas lengan Mikasa di wajahnya. "_Psycho_-_Pass_-mu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu. Kau seorang Latent Criminal, dan kau tahu apa artinya. Kau kehilangan hakmu untuk hidup seperti seorang manusia." Levi menghela napas berat. "Maaf."

Mikasa tersenyum pahit. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang." Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata dengan ragu. "Levi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Levi membawa lengan Mikasa turun, menggenggamnya di samping tubuh mereka. "Aku mendengarkan," katanya, penuh perhatian.

Mikasa tersenyum. Ia harus melakukan ini. Levi harus mengetahuinya, rahasia yang ia simpan selama ini. Mikasa menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ini tentangku. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapa pun, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali Eren dan orangtua angkatku. Aku adalah seorang mantan _Latent_ _Criminal_, Levi."

Levi terkejut, tetapi ia tahu bahwa hal yang paling benar saat ini adalah membiarkan Mikasa terus bicara.

"Waktu itu aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke sembilan, ibuku membawaku ke kamar setelah pesta kecil-kecilan yang kami buat bersama Ayah, lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ada yang membunyikan bel apartemen kami, Ayah yang berwajah panik menyeret kami masuk ke dalam kamar, ibuku menyembunyikanku di lemari, kemudian orang-orang asing masuk dan menodong orang tuaku dengan pistol. Mereka mati," Mikasa memulai, rasa sakit berkelebat di wajahnya. "Kemudian aku terjebak di sebuah ruangan putih berdinding kaca, ketika itu aku baru paham apa yang dimaksud dengan _Psycho_-_Pass_ yang keruh. Setelahnya aku mengerti, aku adalah seorang _Latent_ _Criminal_, kematian orang tuaku mengacaukan kestabilan emosiku dan membuat _Psycho_-_Pass_-ku berfluktuasi.

"Pusat Rehabilitasi adalah tempat yang menakutkan. Aku melihat orang-orang menyakiti diri mereka sendiri karena putus asa dengan usaha mereka untuk dapat pulih. Tidak ada orang yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Hingga seorang anak sesama _Latent_ _Criminal_ dipindahkan ke ruang isolasi di sebelah ruang isolasiku. Ia Eren." Mikasa tersenyum di bagian ini. "Eren begitu berbeda, ia begitu hidup di antara orang-orang yang tidak bisa dikatakan memiliki kehidupan. Ia selalu terlihat bersemangat dan penuh harapan. Katanya suatu saat ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu, dan melihat dunia. Tetapi salah satu terapisku berkata jika itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kemungkinan pulih Eren nol persen.

"Tetapi tidak denganku, aku bisa pulih, aku mengikuti saja apa yang para terapis katakan padaku, dan resmi bebas dari program rehabilitasi tepat enam bulan setelah aku masuk. Kemudian pasangan Jaeger membawaku ke dalam keluarga mereka, atas permintaan Eren."

Levi mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Mikasa. "Jadi karena itu kau sangat 'tertarik' dengan bocah itu."

Mikasa tertawa kecil. "Kaukira karena apa? Cinta antara saudara angkat?"

Levi menarik sudut mulutnya sedikit, kemudian bertanya, "Dan bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Siapa yang membunuh mereka?"

Wajah Mikasa kembali murung. "Sayangnya, aku terlalu fokus dengan usahaku untuk tetap menjaga level _Psycho_-_Pass_-ku. Aku tidak berusaha mengusut kematian mereka selama ini, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pihak CID mengumumkan perkara ini sebagai kasus yang tidak terpecahkan. Para terapis memintaku untuk memaafkan dan menerima, dan menjalani kehidupanku dengan pikiran positif. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bukan itu hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

Saat itu, Levi seolah melihat Mikasa untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tetap Mikasa, tetapi ia terasa berbeda. Seluruh figurnya terasa mengeras. Ia tetap Mikasanya yang dingin, tetapi, di saat bersamaan, Levi bisa merasakan api kini tengah membakar jiwanya. Bukan apa yang menghanguskan, melainkan api yang menghidupkan. Ia merasa tengah melihat dirinya sendiri ketika akhirnya ia 'terbangun', ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat bagaimana rupa dunia mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kurasa kau tidak akan memilih kembali ke Pusat Rehabilitasi, aku benar?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini."

"Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu."

Tubuh mereka tidak berjarak kali ini.

Mikasa tidak tahu seberapa ia merindukan dirinya bersandar di bahu Levi (dan karena bahu kirinya cedera, ia harus puas dengan yang kanan) hingga saat ini, ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang Enforcer, dan lengan Levi yang tidak terluka merangkulnya erat, Mikasa tidak ingin lepas darinya. Ia begitu merindukan aroma pria itu, yang bisa ia hirup ketika mereka berjarak sedekat ini. Levi selalu beraroma seperti mentol, pahit namun segar, dan saat ini ia sama sekali tidak berbau asap tembakau. Hari ini Levi tidak merokok.

Lengan Levi naik dari punggung ke bagian belakang kepalanya, mengusap bagian itu pelan. "Jadi, apakah ini artinya kita rujuk?" bisiknya di telinga Mikasa.

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menjauh dari Levi, hanya untuk mendekatkannya kembali dan mengecup Levi tepat di bibir, singkat.

Levi terlihat kehilangan fokus sejenak, sebelum sebelah alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya melengkung samar. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'."

Mereka saling tatap, biru beku bertemu abu-abu badai, wajah satu sama lain terpantul di mata masing-masing. Setelahnya mereka berbagi kecupan lagi, lebih berhasrat kali ini, setiap sentuhan dibanjiri afeksi yang tidak bisa dibendung. Mereka saling mencintai. Mikasa tahu mereka saling mencintai.

"Mikasa, bocah yang kucium ketika memata-matai sebuah bar mencurigakan bersama Rico bukanlah siapa-siapa," Levi merasa harus mengatakan hal ini dan menyela kegiatan mereka, "Aku—"

"—Aku tahu."

Levi mengerutkan dahi "Kautahu?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Maaf, sepertinya pergolakan hormon dan stress yang menumpuk membuatku bertingkah sentimentil. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, ketika di pelabuhan—"

Levi membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mikasa, rangkulannya mengerat. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu. Aku benci mengingat bila aku membidikmu dengan _Dominator_, itu sangat menakutkan."

Mikasa menangkup kedua sisi wajah Levi, mengangkatnya kembali, sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara dan cium aku lagi, Pria Tua."

Levi tidak perlu diperintah dua kali.

Hingga Mikasa menarik tubuhnya tiba-tiba, wajahnya kembali murung.

"Kali ini apa?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak menyukai interupsi di sela intimasinya dengan Mikasa

Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya, berkata dengan nada sedih, "Rico pasti mendapat bunga dari Erwin."

Sebelah alis Levi yang lain terangkat, kemudian turun dengan cepat dan berganti dengan kerutan di dahi ketika akhirnya ia paham kekasihnya tengah merengek. "Perempuan dan sentimen mereka," gerutunya. Ia menyentuh _Suitcase_ _Box_-nya dengan dagu, dan berkata ketika indikatornya menyala, "Erwin, antarkan aku ke toko bunga, sekarang."

* * *

><p>Delapan minggu kemudian.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kami dari <em>Criminal Investigation Department_, bagian dari Biro Keamanan Publik. Akses terhadap blok ini saat ini terlarang demi keamanan. Penduduk diharapkan tidak mendekati tempat ini. Sekali lagi, kami dari _Criminal Investigation Department_—"_

Armin Arlert menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya terhuyung-huyung, hampir terjerembab ke kubangan air karena tersandung kaki-kakinya sendiri. Ia terengah-engah, dan setelan terbaiknya basah karena hujan yang turun semenjak sore, masih belum reda hingga malam akhirnya turun. Curah hujan kota London begitu tinggi beberapa hari terakhir.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah barisan figur boneka raksasa, ia tahu benar jika mereka adalah _Drone_ yang sedang mengaktifkan avatar hologramnya. Mereka terus mengumumkan agar warga sekitar tidak mendekati blok pertokoan ini, beberapa bahkan sedang memasang garis polisi. Tetapi sepertinya rasa penasaran membuat para penduduk tinggal dan menonton, dan membuat kerumunan di luar wilayah terlarang.

Armin menembus kerumunan dengan susah payah, mendekati satu _Drone_ dan menunjukkan kartu pengenal yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya. Refleksi dirinya terpantul di permukaan _Drone_ yang mengkilat, seorang pemuda berusia di awal dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut pirang yang ia ikat di belakang membentuk kuncir kecil, masih terengah-engah mengatur napas. _Drone_ memindai kartu pengenalnya, kemudian mundur dan membiarkannya lewat.

Ia melihat seorang perempuan berkaca mata bundar di depan pintu masuk sebuah toko, terburu-buru menghampirinya dan berkata dengan gugup begitu ia sampai, "Pe-permisi, apakah Anda Inspektur Rico Brzenska?"

Perempuan itu meliriknya. "Oh, kau sudah sampai. Sungguh sebuah kemujuran yang tidak terlalu manis bahwa kau harus menangani kasus di hari pertama pelantikanmu."

Armin menunjukkan sikap hormat kepada atasannya. "Armin Arlert, Sir—er, Ma'am! Saya telah ditugaskan ke CID mulai hari ini."

Rico Brzenska mengangguk. "Selamat datang, Inspektur Arlert. Seharusnya kami menyambutmu dengan layak, tetapi CID sedang kekurangan orang saat ini. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, tetapi aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti orang baru."

Armin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Saya sangat menyadari hal itu, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin karenanya."

Rico Brzenska tersenyum tipis. "Respon yang bagus."

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika raungan mesin _paddy_ _wagon_ terdengar memecah keheningan. Armin terkesima melihat penampilan kendaraan yang bisa dikatakan mengintimidasi itu. Sosok hitamnya membaur dengan malam, hanya garis-garis lampu merah di badannya yang terlihat. Dan sekarang ketika kendaraan itu terpapar cahaya, Armin semakin terkesima. "Itu—"

"—Orang-orang yang akan kautemui setelah ini adalah manusia sepertimu," lanjut Rico. Ia sudah memakai jaket inspekturnya. "Mereka juga detektif, tetapi mereka memakai kritera yang berbeda denganmu ketika berurusan dengan kriminalitas."

Armin mengangguk.

"Tindakan mereka terkadang melebihi pemahamanmu. Percaya sekaligus waspada terhadap mereka. Jika kau meremehkan mereka, kau mungkin akan terluka," sambung Rico lebih jauh

Setelahnya bagian belakang _paddy_ _wagon_ terbuka, menjadi semacam tangga bagi empat sosok yang keluar dari dalamnya dan berjalan memasuki wilayah toko.

"Mereka adalah _Enforcer_, bawahanmu. Kau mungkin tahu jika para _Enforcer_ ini adalah _Latent_ _Criminal_, mereka tahanan, tetapi mereka diizinkan keluar untuk sebuah tujuan." Rico menyodorkan sebuah jaket yang sama persis dengan yang ia pakai kepada Armin, tersenyum meningkahi sikap Armin yang terlihat kaku. "Mereka orang baik, aku jamin."

Armin menelan ludah. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan fakta jika ia akan bekerja bersama para kriminal.

Armin melihat mereka mendekat, tiga pria dan satu wanita. Satu pria terlihat lebih pendek dari yang lain, namun wajahnya yang minim ekspresi justru sangat mengintimidasi. Dua pria (yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya) terlihat lebih santai dan ramah, yang satu memiliki mata kehijauan yang atraktif, yang satu tengah berbicara sembari tersenyum dengan perempuan di sebelahnya. Yang perempuan terlihat memiliki aura yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria pertama, dan, setelah melihatnya lebih dekat, ia terlihat mengesankan. Ia seorang oriental. Dan cantik. Dan tidak terlihat seperti seorang kriminal.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka terlihat seperti seorang kriminal, sesungguhnya.

Tetapi mereka mempunyai aura yang berbeda, Armin harus mengakui.

Pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka menatapnya dari balik penutup kepala mantelnya, terlihat tertarik. "Rico, ini Inspektur baru yang dibicarakan itu?"

Armin terkesiap, terburu-buru memberi penghormatan kepada mereka dan berkata sporadis, "Sa-saya Armin Arlert, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kau benar, Jean. Dia adalah 'Pemilik' ke dua kalian, jika kalian menangkap maksudku." Rico menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Inspektur. Aku Eren Jaeger," si mata hijau nyengir ke arahnya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Armin dan berkata pelan, "Dengar, aku akan memberimu sebuah tips. Hati-hatilah dengan orang ini," ia menunjuk pria yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya, "Dia mempunyai 'sesuatu' terhadap orang-orang manis."

Armin mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Apa maksudnya itu, Jaeger?" pria yang ditunjuk sepertinya mendengar mereka, menghadiahi Eren dengan tatapan garang.

"Oi, Eren," pria yang lebih pendek berkata sambil bersilang lengan di dada. "Jangan menakut-nakuti orang baru. Dan bagiku kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu karena Arlert ini lebih imut darimu."

Rahang Eren jatuh terbuka, wajahnya merona hebat. "Ka-kapten! Apa maksud—"

"Benarkah itu, Eren? Kau cemburu?" pemuda yang dipanggil Jean merangkul bahu Eren, memasang wajah jahil. "Jangan khawatir, bagiku kau tetap yang paling imut."

Eren melepaskan dirinya dengan paksa dari Jean, menatap pemuda itu penuh kesumat. "Kau akan menyesali ini, Muka Kuda."

Setelahnya Armin menyaksikan adu mulut terhebat selama hidupnya, dan Rico harus memukul kepala Jean dan Eren dengan _clipboard_ untuk mendiamkan mereka.

"Mereka adalah saudaraku, dan _teman_ terdekatnya."

Armin menoleh ke samping, perempuan berwajah asia timur yang sedari tadi diam kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia mengulurkan lengannya, "Aku Mikasa Ackerman."

Armin telah mengangkat tangan untuk menjabat lengan yang terulur kepadanya, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu dengan nama itu, dan matanya membulat lebar. "Mi-Mikasa Ackerman? A-apakah Anda—"

"—Inspektur CID sebelumnya, kau benar." Mikasa mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak menampakan ekspresi berarti, namun ia juga tidak terlihat terganggu. "Aku seorang _Enforcer_ sekarang, dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Inspektur. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantumu."

Armin terkesima. "Baik. Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku akan banyak merepotkanmu setelah ini, Miss Ackerman."

"Mikasa saja," jawabnya, tersenyum kecil.

Rico memanggil mereka untuk _briefing_.

"Mari," Mikasa menuntun Armin. "Ini kasus pertamamu. Kau tidak akan mau melewatkan kesenangannya."

Armin berlari menghampiri Rico dengan antusias.

Mikasa terdiam.

Punggung lengannya ditepuk, sebelum seseorang menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Mikasa.

"Teringat hari pertamamu dulu?" bisik Levi di sebelahnya.

Mikasa menoleh, tersenyum kepada kekasihnya yang tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Melihatnya mau tak mau membuatku bernostalgia."

Levi meremas lengan Mikasa lembut. "Kau menyesal?"

"Menjadi seorang _Enforcer_? Tidak." Mikasa menggeleng kecil. "Lagipula aku bersamamu, itu yang terpenting."

Levi tidak mengalihakan perhatiannya sama sekali, tetapi Mikasa tahu kalimatnya berefek hebat kepadanya.

"Kau semakin pandai merayuku, Nona. Kau membuat hidupku sulit."

Mikasa tersenyum lebar. "Dan setelah aku menyandang gelar Nyonya Rivaille beberapa minggu ke depan, kehidupanmu akan semakin sulit, Tuan."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: bagian tersusah dalam menulis cerita adalah membuat ending, saya setuju dengan kalimat tersebut / gelundungan /

Semoga endingnya sesuai ekspektasi, huhu … tapi gatau deh, saya bikin plothole, jadinya ga puas / nangis.

Sebelum ada yang protes karena masih ada yang mengganjal, saya dengan berat hati mengatakan jika cerita ini emang belum berakhir. Ini semacam prekuel dari cerita utama. Yap. Maaf banget karena saya akan bikin sekuelnya setelah ini :''''''') hihihihihi

Dan untuk memenuhi janji saya kepada **allihyun, **saya akan membuat side story TTT, saya akan membuat semacam origin dari Jean Kirschtein, soalnya cuma dia yang ujug-ujug (?) jadi Enforcer di cerita ini. Masa lalu dia hingga dia jadi Enforcer akan saya kupas, dan tentu saja yayang Eyen akan terlibat :* setelah mengapdet Brigade de Cuisine, menyetor beberapa fic buat challenge, saya akan langsung bikin. Jadi yang sabar, ya, Al? / winks.

Dan untuk cerita utama sendiri, saya ga janji bisa ngerampungin dalam waktu deket. Musti nunggu Season 2 anime Psycho-Pass dulu supaya ngasih bayangan. Semoga TTT ini cukup membuat puas, ya?

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir, kepada yang sudah mereview, dan maaf jika ada reviewnya yang belum dibales. Saya cinta kalian semua :*

Lembang, 09/03/2014

Regards,

Clarione

p. s.: ada epilog pendek, loh. Silakan tekan tombol next chapter kalau berkenan. Makasih semuanya / lambai-lambai princess /


	4. Epilogue

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobochi, Naoyoshi Shiotani

I take nothing for making this work. All credits are dedicated to the respected creators above. No Trademark Infringement is intended.

.

The Temper Theory's Epilogue.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ilse, ini aku. Aku tahu kau berharap Nanaba yang berbicara kepadamu saat ini. Tetapi kau tahu benar itu tidak mungkin. Mereka telah membunuhnya, Sybil telah membunuh Nanaba. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk itu. Aku berduka, sama sepertimu. Nanaba adalah temanku, kau adalah temanku, dan lihat apa yang telah Sybil lakukan terhadap kita.<em>

_Aku mengirim pesan dengan merekam suaraku ke dalam sebuah piringan musik tidak lain karena aku merasa cara ini adalah cara yang paling aman untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan tanpa harus terlacak satelit, kautahu bagaimana teknologi akhir-akhir ini. Mereka berkata jika tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari Sybil, dan mengirimu surat dan pesan elektronik hanya akan mempermudah orang-orang MWPSB melacak kita. Dan mengajakmu bicara tanpa memiliki referensi tempat yang tidak memasang CCTV di setiap ruangan juga bukan pilihan yang bijak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan alat dan cara kuno._

_Ilse, inilah yang selalu aku takutkan, inilah mengapa aku bersikeras melarangmu dan Nanaba keluar dari Organisasi. Sybil adalah sampah, tidak seharusnya kalian memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan normal seperti yang diinginkan sistem sialan itu. Kita para 'anomali' seharusnya bersatu untuk menjatuhkan Sybil, dan kami benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu di pihak kami. Tetapi kau dan Nanaba terlalu lembut, bahkan mungkin naif, dan selalu bertentangan dengan kami. Kau mencintai Nanaba, dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi kepada orang yang kaucintai. Nanaba, si bodoh itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menikahimu padahal sebelumnya kukira ia hanya jatuh cinta kepada gitar dan tumpukan kaset, tetapi ia menikahimu! Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika mendapat kabar itu, dan berpikir jika keputusan kalian mungkin ada benarnya juga, kalian bisa hiup bahagia._

_Tetapi aku salah, kau salah. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bahagia jika Sybil terus mengatur kita. Kita terkurung di dalam sangkar tak kasat mata, kita bukan makhluk merdeka. Dan Sybil adalah satu-satunya yang harus dilenyapkan, bukan Nanaba. Maka kumohon, Ilse. Kembalilah kepada kami. Mari jatuhkan Sybil bersama-sama._

_Ingat masa-masa pelatihan kita di Organisasi? Aku tahu kau dan Nanaba adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat menjalani semuanya dengan setengah hati, kalian sering dihukum karena melakukan kesalahan, dan mungkin karena itulah kalian lebih memilih melarikan diri dan keluar dari Organisasi. Tetapi, sekali lagi kukatakan, tidak ada yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia jika Sybil masih menguasai negara ini._

_Kau adalah perakit senjata paling hebat di antara kami, dan kami kehilangan bakat luar biasa, kami sangat menyayangkannya. Kau bisa meniru dan membuat senjata hanya dengan sekali melihat prototipe-nya saja, dan siapa yang bisa melupakan bom yang kau buat? Semua orang ketakutan ketika kau bilang kau akan meledakkan mereka, dan itu karena mereka tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara._

_Ilse, jika kau berubah pikiran, kau tahu kemana harus pergi."_

Rekamannya berakhir, dan Erwin beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian mematikan pemutar piringan klasik miliknya. Ia menaruh kembali piringan milik Ilse Langnar yang Levi temukan di apartemennya beberapa malam yang lalu ke sampulnya kembali.

Erwin meraih gagang telepon klasik di kamar apartemennya, memutar lingkaran nomor beberapa kali dan menunggu seseorang yang ia hubungi mengangkat telepon.

"Hai, ini aku," kata Erwin, kepada seseorang di balik telepon. "Kau benar, mereka masih ada. Dan bisa dipastikan Ilse bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam aksinya kemarin. Aku dan levi bisa menjaminnya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu," katanya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Pertama, dapatkan semua catatan penjualan dari semua perusahaan penyedia bahan kimia di negeri ini, cari yang paling mencurigakan. Laporkan apa pun yang kau dapat kepadaku. Aku akan memberikan kode akses autoritasku untuk mempermudah penyelidikanmu. Untuk sekarang itu saja. Terima kasih, Ymir."

Erwin menutup sambungan telepon, kemudian menatap langit sore yang kemerahan dari jendela apartemen mewahnya.

Langit tenang sebelum badai.


End file.
